Time will tell...
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: Last chappie uploaded!! more like a repost... i edited the epilogue a bit... newayz pls R&R... anonymous reviews are welcomed
1. Part 2

Hanamichi lay in bed… staring up at the ceiling… he was deep in thought   
// Shit! Why the hell am I still here? I should be back but I am still here and it is all my fault// his train of thought was interrupted as a nurse came into the room and laid a tray of food next to him. At one point in time Hanamichi would have devoured the food without thinking, but not now. He eyed the food warily and after a few more minutes he went back to staring at the ceiling.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Everything was fine. His aunt was better after the operation and well his mom was a whole lot happier than she had been in a long time. It seemed that she really liked staying here… in the States with his aunt. She liked the idea so much that now she had decided that they'd migrate here. SHE HAD DECIDED. He wasn't given a chance to say no… he had been ordered to stay with her…  
"We are going to live here with your aunt! This place is better… here you have a clean slate and you have the chance to enter a better school. We will move here!"   
"Oh! So now I don't have a choice? This is my life after all… and yet I have not been given a choice to choose? You didn't even ask me about it? We are family… doesn't my opinion count?"  
"Hana-kun… its not that… it is just that things have been so much better here and I got a good job opportunity here… better than the one I have in Japan. Of course we are family… but this is what is best" said his mother quietly.  
"What about my school? My friends? Basketball? The Gundam? What about me?" he yelled back.  
"As for your school you can attend one here… You'll make new friends here as well… You can join the team in your new school… and you can still keep in touch with the gundam. Lastly, about the language barrier… well... I have already hired a tuition teacher for you since your English is hopeless" before she could finish she was cut off by a raging Hanamichi.  
"This was all settled! You never even once asked me or thought about my feelings. Everything had been settled right down to the school and the language! How can you do this to me? You never thought about me! Your son! Your only son! You never planned on asking me for my thoughts! This SUCKS!" and with that Hanamichi ran out off the house slamming the door shut.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey Hanamichi! How you doing? Any better?" asked Yohei  
"Um… I am feeling better… but they won't let me out of this hospital… it sucks!"  
There was a long silence which had settled between the two friends.  
"I got your letter and…"  
"Hey Yohei… I am sorry… I know that this sucks… you have no idea how much I hate this but I can't help it… I haven't been given the choice"  
Again silence  
"Hey… but I have some good news… I don't have to stay forever… I'll be back in a year… we finally made a deal"  
"That's good! I guess I'll see you in a year but until then keep in touch okay? And take care of yourself!"  
"Ja!" and with that a soft click was heard and Hanamichi put the phone receiver beck on the cradle and resumed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey man… thanks for saving my life."  
Hanamichi looked towards the guy who had spoken and smiled. The guy lying in the bed next to his in the hospital ward was now his friend… and even though it was because of him that Hanamichi was in the hospital… they had become fast friends. With the help of the English tutor and this guy Hanamichi's English had improved very quickly, after all he is a fast learner when it is necessary and in this case it was as he hated not knowing what people said when they spoke to him in English.  
"So who was that on the phone? One of your friends I take it?"  
"Yohei Mito. My best friend. He was part of my group when I was in Japan. We have known each other since we were kids and he was one of the four who made up the Gundam"  
"The gundam?"  
"Hai! The Sakuragi Gundam when loosely translated stands for the Sakuragi army. They were always there for me and I am going to miss them so much along with the rest of my friends. But I'll be back in a year and well I can't wait!"  
"You had your own army? Were you really all that notorious? At least that explains your unique fighting skills" commented the guy reflecting on Sakuragi's head butts.  
"Hey… I am really sorry that you are in this mess"  
"It's not your fault… I willingly took part in the fight… don't blame yourself Max!" and with that Hanamichi stopped looking back at the African American boy who lay beside him and returned to staring back at the ceiling.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
He had run out of the house and well this not being Kanagawa he had got lost soon enough. He was walking past an alley when he heard screams and shouts; he turned to see a group of guys. A few of them were beating a guy while another two of them were roughly groping a teenage girl. Hanamichi would have walked away and left the guy if he hadn't seen the girl but on seeing her trashing wildly he realized that this was wrong and stepped in to help the couple.  
"Mind your own business boy!"  
But Hanamichi headed towards the girl.  
"Let her go!" he stated firmly but effect was lost as the words didn't come out smoothly as it was a foreign tongue to him.  
"Hey lookie here! Jap boy over here wants to have some fun as well" and with that the man threw his fist at Hanamichi.  
Hanamichi easily eluded the punch and with lightning reflexes he grabbed the man's head and head butted him and immediately did so with the other guy who was still holding the girl.  
The men were stunned but soon enough they lunged for him. He fought them easily and would have won had it not been for the leader who suddenly out of nowhere drawn out a Swiss army and slit his throat.  
The group had dispersed immediately leaving the girl who was screaming hysterically, the boy who had left to get help and Hanamichi who was sprawled on the ground clutching his neck for his dear life.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Max looked at his Asian friend lying next to him. He looked at the neck which was now bandaged and sighed. The guy was really nice when you got to know him. Maybe a bit too innocent and naïve but that would soon change. In fact it already had… he wasn't as naïve as he use to be.  
  
They had lain in the hospital next to each other for two weeks and already the guy had changed. He was not as naïve as he first was and he was also an extremely fast learner… he was already fluently speaking English and people who hadn't met him before would have thought that he had been born in America.  
He broke the silence  
"Hey man… which school you going to?"  
"West High something… I am not very sure of the name. Why?"  
"I go there too… you never know we may be classmates… You going to join the basketball team?"  
"Of course! After all wouldn't your team want to be blessed with the help of the Tensai!"  
Max sweatdropped… he knew that Tensai meant genius and he knew that Hanamichi was a self-proclaimed one. But he also knew that Hanamichi wouldn't survive here if he went on acting like that and Hanamichi had also made that discovery. In fact Max was the only one who knew about his self-proclaimed Tensainess. With everybody else Hanamichi acted cautiously just like Max had told him too… after all it is hard to find people you can trust here. Hanamichi had earned his trust… hell… he owed him his life and that of his sister's as well… and now he promised that he'd pay Hanamichi back.  
//West High here we come!// 


	2. Part 1

Fic  
Genre: Yaoi… I think… not sure how the coupling is… time will tell… any suggestions?  
Title: Time will tell…, 1,2,3,4/?  
Author: F5C  
Rating: PG for now  
Posted: Fanfiction.net (not yet there… my account is screwed up… that or my comp,… but as soon as it is possible it will be posted there too)  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
Part 1  
  
"Where the hell is that idiot? He missed practice yesterday and he is late again today" yelled an enraged Akagi. Kogure was hovering around the captain trying his level best to calm him down. Mitsui stood near the entrance of the gym hence he was the first to see the approaching Sakuragi Gundam. "Maybe they can give you an answer" replied Mitsui.   
  
Everyone in the gym turned to look at the four guys who had now reached the gym. Something was wrong… they weren't their usual loud selves… in fact nearly everyone could detect a hint of sadness. "What's wrong?" "Did something happen to Sakuragi?" bombarded Haruko and Ayako.   
  
Yohei sighed at the two girls, and then he turned and approached Akagi. He handed him a white envelope and before he turned to leave the gym he muttered a soft sorry.   
  
Nobody would have heard the apology but since the gym was in a state of pin drop silence it was heard and this only made all the people even more curious to find out what was going on.  
  
Akagi looked at the envelope in hand and read who it was addressed to. Gori was scribbled untidily at the front and on noticing it a small vein appeared at the corner of his forehead. Calming down he proceeded to read its contents.  
  
Dear Gori (Bwahaha! I can call you that and you can't punch me! Nyahaha!)  
  
Dear Gori, Micchy, Ryochin, Ayako, Megane-kun, Kitsune (even him yes), Oyagi and the dearest of you all Haruko san (heart scrawled next to then name)  
  
By now the small vein had grown into a throbbing large x-shaped one… but he still continued to read  
  
Sayonara!  
Yup… I gotta go to the States for a while cause one of my relatives are very sick and well my mom wants to go and I am being dragged along. I am sorry that I didn't call any of y'all yesterday but I seriously had no time. I only had time to call Mito and I wrote this in the car on the way to the airport. He met me there and well I told him to give it to you. Dun't worry Gori! The Tensai will be back soon… in maybe a month or so but I promise you that I'll be back… after all I still have to beat that baka kitsune, ne?  
  
Anyway… we have reached the airport… I gotta go, bye… see you soon  
Yours truly,  
The Tensai! (Nyahahah!)  
  
Akagi reread the letter to confirm what he read and then he looked up at the rest of the team and said in a calm voice "Sakuragi has left" 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be touching down at Kanagawa Airport in the next five minutes. Please make sure that your seats are in an upright position and that your seat belts are fastened. Thank you"  
  
Hanamichi looked out of the window and saw the city below him. Home. He was finally home. It had already been a year and things had changed but one thing remained the same… this was his home.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
People were staring at him warily. He entered the school and immediately headed towards the principal's office. There he was told the rules and then lead to his class. On entering the class everybody immediately looked at him. His teacher introduced him after which he was asked to do a self introduction.  
  
"I am Sakuragi Hanamichi. By the way Hanamichi is my first name and not my surname." He had heard somebody snort at the comment but he chose to ignore it. (A/N: I know… not the usual Hanamichi but things change with the different environment) "I was born in Japan and have now migrated hear. That's it." and with that he walked towards an empty seat at the back of the class. "Hey ass! What the hell is with the hair?" asked they same guy. "It's my natural hair color" replied Hanamichi softly and then turned around to glare at the asshole who had spoken to him like that. They guy shut up after being glared at and nobody dared to do a thing to Hanamichi after that.  
  
At the end of school Hanamichi walked out of class all by himself. This was a totally new feeling to him as he always had the gundam but no more. He was about to make his way towards the gym when suddenly he heard a guy "Hey Hana… Man! Where you think you going? Gym is that way!" shouted Max whilst pointing his finger in the other direction. Hanamichi was glad to see him. It turned out that they didn't share a class at all and that sucked. Max approached him and they started talking about the day while Max led him to the gym. People were still staring at them as they walked towards the gym and when they entered they were greeted by all the players. It seemed that Max was really popular in the team… in fact he was their ace.  
  
Hanamichi stared at the team. He was use to being one of the tallest players in the team but here… he was only average height. Everybody readily and happily accepted Hanamichi after Max told them that he had saved his life.  
  
The first practice wasn't what he had expected it to be. He felt like he was playing in a team which consisted of 4 other kitsunes playing side by side with him. He realized immediately that his skills were crap when it came down to these guys and he had been totally disheartened.  
  
Max had watched Hanamichi play… at first he had been absolutely cocky but in the middle of the game he had become serious and it was then that his skills had shown. Max knew that Hanamichi had just started playing basketball and watching him play no one would have realized it. His skills weren't extraordinary but for an amateur they were stunning. He knew what and when to act… however that only lasted for a few minutes. This guy had a terrible attention span which lasted for only a few seconds. Max sighed and proceeded to grab the first rebound of the game but he was stunned when Hanamichi had grabbed it instead of him. After which Hanamichi had grabbed all the other rebounds. At the end of the game Hanamichi struck a pose and shouted out that he was the King of Rebounds. Nobody argued with, not because he was annoying… but because they had silently admitted that it was true. //Maybe there is hope after all//  
  
The next day, Hanamichi was entering school when suddenly out of nowhere a beautiful African American girl attached herself to his arm and accompanied him into the building. Hanamchi blushed furiously  
  
"Ano… Samantha-san could you please let go of my hand… everybody is staring at us!"  
  
"So what if they are! You are my hero and I am going to stick by your side and show you around school today"  
  
"Actually… we decided that we'd show you around school today" added Max who had joined them from the back.  
  
"Hey Max could you please ask your sister to let go of my hand" said Hanamichi still blushing furiously at the contact.  
  
"You know you are the only guy here to not want to get a hold of my sis. That's new!"  
  
"Hana-kun! Why don't you like me? Aren't I beautiful enough?" said Samantha mocking a tone of hurt while doing a little twirl in front of the guys.  
  
"Ano… you are very beautiful… but you are just my friend and you are Max's sister… I wouldn't dare touch you unless he says okay"  
  
"Hey man… it is fine with me… after all I wouldn't want to get into a fight with you. No way!"  
  
"Hana-kun… are you gay?"  
  
"Nani… Me gay? NO! I am not" shouted Hanamichi in shock still blushing furiously.  
  
People looked at the trio as they walked down the corridors  
  
Everyone envied the new blushing Jap boy as he was now good friends with Mr. and Miss Popularity itself. How they wished they were in his shoes.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Life in America hadn't been all that bad… and it was solely due to Max and Samantha. But he still missed home and he was glad that he was returning. He might be alone as his mother was still in America… but he was glad that he'd be back.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we have arrived at Kanagawa Airport. Thank you for flying American Airlines. We wish you a happy stay…" the message went on and on but Hanamichi's thoughts were else where. //I am HOME! //  
  
Hanamichi came out of the airport and he strained to find his friends when suddenly a hand laid itself on his shoulder. Hanamichi whirled around only to be greeted by his GUNDAM.  
  
"Welcome back Hanamichi"  
  
"How was the flight?"  
  
"Got us anything?"  
  
Before Yohei had the chance to say anything Hanamichi head butted his three friends. "How dare you ask the Tensai if he got you anything?! I am not a delivery service! I am the Tensai!" answered Hanamichi grinning madly.  
  
"I am glad to see you back… and I am also glad to see that you haven't changed a bit" said Yohei smiling happily.  
  
"Of course… how can a Tensai change? After all a Tensai is already perfect, ne?" replied Hanamichi enjoying being his normal self… not having to be cautious but being able to be totally carefree.  
  
"What Tensai? You are still the same old Hanamichi! So hey! Hanamichi… how many girls dumped you there?" and the three were again greeted with head butts.  
  
They spent the night over at Hanamichi's house and spoke about everything that he had missed out. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Miyagi looked at Akagi and the two other seniors who had just entered the gym.  
  
"Akagi, Mitsui, Kogure… what are y'all doing here? Don't y'all have practice to attend at Uni?" asked Miyagi confused but glad that they were there.  
  
It was a new year. Those three had already left and he was now the captain. Today was the day they met the new players and the truth be told that he was a bit nervous but he was also very glad that his three sempais were here.  
  
"Today is when the new intake comes in… we came to watch. Practice was dismissed as we all wanted to go to our respective schools to check out the new intake" stated Mitsui.  
  
"Hi there Akagi sempai, Mitsui sempai and Kogure sempai… I am glad that y'all decided to come. It just seems so different without you guys here and you know the fact that Rukawa left for training and Sakuragi left…" the sentence trailed off in a whisper as everybody remembered that idiot. At one point in time they would have thought that he not being there would be a blessing but when he left they realized how wrong they were. They couldn't wait for his return but a month later they were told that he was staying there forever and they missed him even more. They actually missed the bickering and his stupidity and the way he always managed to give them hope in a game.  
  
"Rukawa comes back today" stated Ayako breaking the silence.  
  
"Really?" asked Haruko with hearts in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly from the entrance piercing screams could be heard and then Rukawa entered the gym.  
  
"Rukawa" murmured Haruko on seeing him  
  
Rukawa looked at his sempais and nodded his head in a greeting after which he head for the locker room to change.  
  
"Well… everything is back to normal… or nearly back to normal" said Ayako as she turned to join Miyagi who was greeting the new players.  
  
//Hmm… they don't know that it is me and I plan on giving them a surprise// Hanamichi stood in a line with the rest of the freshmen. He had done this the year before when he had first joined Shohoku but he was doing it again as he planned on surprising everyone.  
  
Miyagi looked at the last guy in the line and eyed him warily. //There is something very familiar bout this guy!// "Introduce yourself. And why are you wearing a sweater?"  
  
Hanamichi smiled as he heard Miyagi talk to him. //Good! They don't recognize me!// Hanamichi was wearing a black bandana on his head totally covering his hair and he wore a sweater just to make him even more mysterious. He had changed a bit in a year. He was better built and more muscular and his face looked more mature than before.  
  
"Takeshi Oda. 191cm. I usually play power forward and can also play centre. I just moved to Japan and I am wearing a sweater cause I am not feeling well… but I can still play" he stated allowing an American accent to coat his Japanese.  
  
Miyagi looked at the player in front of him. There was something bothering him about this guy but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Okay! Warm up! We are having a practice match! Year 1's and 2's against Year 3's" and with that Miyagi turned around to start warming up.  
  
"Hey why not let us play? After all we use to be members, ne?" said Mitsui aloud.  
  
"If the team doesn't mind then fine" replied Miyagi.  
  
Nobody said anything so Akagi, Mitsui and Kogure walked to the locker room to change and soon enough they were warming up as well.  
  
The game was intense. After all Rukawa was in the opposing team… but Rukawa himself would not be able to beat Miyagi, Akagi, Kogure and Mitsui. In actual fact, Rukawa was aided by Takeshi and together they played wonderfully but still the seniors were ahead by two points.  
  
//This is my chance… they haven't seen the Tensai's greatness yet… and I shall show them now//  
  
One of the freshmen called Mao had the ball in hand but he was being guarded by Kogure and didn't know what to do. Time was running out. Hanamichi managed to elude Akagi who was guarding him and he ran to Mao and took hold of the ball. Dribbling the ball with skill and accuracy he managed to bypass Mitsui who tried to block him and Akagi who was also there. He performaed a fake and then took a step back and shot. The ball swooshed into the hoop and the bell buzzed. Game over. The juniors had won for the first time by one point. Akagi and Mitsui were irritated by the fact that they had been eluded whilst the rest of the team looked at the player in awe. Mummers were heard in the gym comparing him to Rukawa.  
  
Hanamichi was glad of the effect his shot had. He took off his sweater then struck his Tensai pose and said "Now you now the greatness of the Tensai! Nyahaha!" and with that he took off his bandana revealing his thick red hair which was now shoulder length. He shook his head (A/N: like something out of a shampoo ad… he has marvelous hair!) and then proceeded to tie it in a ponytail.  
  
All the people stared at him. Their jaws touched the floor while they looked at Hanamichi who was now with the rest of his GUNDAM laughing maniacally while claiming money from the lost bets.  
  
"Sakuragi! You're back" said Ayako overjoyed at seeing this particular red head.  
  
"Aaa… yes. I am back in school and the club" stated Hanamichi glad to be welcomed back by the managress.  
  
"My god… you look different now… nice hair!" commented Ayako while she playfully twirled his long hair.  
  
"Ahahaha! Finally you see the Tenasai's good looks!"  
  
"Takeshi Oda huh? My foot" said Miyagi whilst approaching the red head. "I knew you looked familiar. So are you staying or you going to leave again?" asked Miyagi a tinge of hurt lacing his voice.  
  
"Nope Ryochin! I am staying! My mom is still in America but I've decided to come back… after all we made a deal"  
  
"Deal?"  
  
"Yea… I had to stay there for a year after which I could come back here if I wanted"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise you… which I did… Nyahaha! Ita!! *hit by Ayako's fan* and I had to follow some rules as well so it wasn't for sure. But it is good to be back… I am still in the team ne?"  
  
Miyagi nodded "Of course you are… ano… your skills have improved… that's good!"  
  
By now the group was joined by Mitsui and Akagi who had popping x-shaped veins on their foreheads. They couldn't believe that this baka had eluded them.  
  
*POW* "Ita!! Gori! What did I do wrong this time?" yelled an irritated Hanamichi.  
  
"You never told us about this deal!" said Akagi firmly.  
  
"Nyahaha! You're just jealous that I beat you and Micchy! I am the Tensai"  
  
*POW* "Stop talking nonsense!" stated Akagi  
  
"Yeah!" added a mildly insulted Mitsui as he was glad that the annoying brat was back.  
  
"It was just luck that you eluded him! D'aho"  
  
On hearing Rukawa say this, Hanamichi approached his rival and challenged him to a one-on-one.  
  
Rukawa looked at the red head in front him and realized that he had changed. He was serious. Curious to find out how much he had changed Rukawa willingly accepted the challenge.  
  
The rest of the team watched in disbelief as they saw Hanamichi and Rukawa walk back on the court for a one-on-one. They had expected Hanamichi to hurl his usual insults but instead he had challenged him to a one-on-one. They realized that his skills had improved in the game but had they really improved that much? This was Hanamichi they were talking about… he had learned the game in 3 months… so they didn't know what to expect.  
  
"Hey Kitsune! I am back and I am going to beat you now! What are the rules?" asked Hanamichi  
  
"D'aho! First to get five shots wins!" replied Rukawa.  
  
Maki, Jin, Fujima, Hanagata, and Uozumi entered the gym and they were totally unprepared for the sight that greeted them.  
  
Hanamichi heard a loud gasp and turned to see where it came from. The challenge hadn't started yet but everyone could already feel the heat from the two players.  
  
"Hey there… look it is the Old man, substitute and the big ape! What are you guys doing here" said Hanamichi happily.  
  
"Is that Sakuragi and why is he playing against Rukawa?" asked Hanagata as they had now joined the rest of the team to watch the challenge.  
  
"Yes it is me the Tensai! Nyahaha!"  
  
"Yup that is him alright and I am not an old man!" shouted Maki  
  
"He challenged Rukawa to a game and we want to see if he has improved… you never know… after all it is Hanamichi!" and with that they all focused on the two players.  
  
Hanamichi // Okay this is my chance… I got to be serious and play my best!//  
  
They hadn't expected the game to be this way. Intense would be an understatement. Rukawa had already got 4 shots and Hanamichi had got 3. The fact that he had managed to elude Rukawa's guard already showed that he had improved a lot. His defense was as tight as Rukawa's. Hanamichi had the ball in hand.  
  
//Okay concentrate! I am going to win! I have played against people like him before… I have won… but now I have to prove it!//  
  
Hanamichi dribbled the ball slowly taking his time. He needed this shot! Then he attacked. Fluidly he dribbled the ball. Rukawa still managed to guard him but then Hanamichi changed his style of playing.  
  
Rukawa looked at the red head in front of him. //He has changed and become better… but I am still the best and I shall prove it!// he managed to stay with Hanamichi throughout his attack blocking him and maintaining his guard. Suddenly, he saw Hanamichi eyes flash… he was going to attack// but I'll stop him// Hanamichi did a perfect fake and eluded Rukawa. It was as if he and the ball were one. Hanamichi performed a slam dunk and all was quiet in the gym.  
  
The score was now 4-4. Hanamichi had tied it… if Rukawa got this then he would win but finally the rest of the team saw Hanamichi in a different light. He wasn't that baka that had left them but he was now a good player… one that was as good as Rukawa.  
  
//I have to block this!// Rukawa attacked but Hanamichi had read his move perfectly and managed to get the ball back. //Lets end the game… I win!// Hanamichi move forward dribbling the ball smoothly and he tried to attack. Rukawa's defense had become tighter… that was expected and with this Hanamichi withdrew backwards.  
  
//He is going for a three pointer!// I shall stop him! And with that Rukawa jumped up as Hanamichi did… but to his utter horror the red head leaned backwards and shot. The ball went in… he had lost! "I've changed. Don't you dare underestimate the Tensai again!" said Hanamichi softly so that only the two of them heard it. The words were coated with hate and malice and with that Hanamichi left to join the others at the bench.  
  
A similar thought passed through all their minds //Fade out?! He managed to do it so easily!// "Nyahaha! See I am the Tensai!"  
  
*POW* "Ita!! What did I do now?"  
  
"Stop being so obnoxious!" grunted Akagi. He too along with the others were stunned by Hanamichi's performance. His game had totally changed. He had managed to beat Rukawa… Rukawa! Akagi looked up to find Rukawa eyeing Hanamichi. His glare was colder than it had ever been before and there was something else in his eyes… but Akagi couldn't pinpoint it.  
  
Hanamichi saw Anzai-sensei in the corner and approached him. As soon as he reached, he did the usual pulling of the chin thing while talking to Anzai- sensei who was oh oh ohing away. Everybody stared at Hanamichi they were completely stunned and now they wondered if Hanamichi had changed even more than they had expected. 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
Time went by and soon enough a month had already passed. Everything was back to normal… the bickering between Rukawa and Hanamichi was still there and Ayako's paper fan came in very handy as Akagi wasn't there anymore. Yup! Everything was normal… that is with the exception of Hanamichi's skills which had dramatically improved.  
  
The day after he had returned… Rukawa had challenged Hanamichi to a one-on- one again… same rules… and this time he won, much to the satisfaction of the shinetai. After which the two consistently challenged each other to one- on-ones after practice. They improved dramatically… Rukawa was more willing to pass the ball and as for Hanamichi… he wasn't the idiot he use to be.... unfortunately… some things don't change… for example he still remained a self proclaimed Tensai and he stilled had the most irritating laugh ever… but he too had changed.  
  
It had taken a while for the rest to notice these changes… they were small but still it made a difference. He wasn't as naïve as he use to be… when he was around strangers he actually thought before acting… as I said, he had changed… though when with his friends he still remained that naïve, irritating self proclaimed Tensai. One of the greatest changes would have to be his scholastic performance. No more did he get 7 red marks… he was now one of the high achievers in the class. This was a great relief to Ayako… but to Miyagi and the rest they were stunned… that baka has brains?? Ohmigod the world must be coming to an end! The teachers were stunned as well… Hanamichi was the same person in class… he slept during class, interrupted the classes suddenly when he awoke from a nightmare and was still annoying as hell… but they didn't say a word as he did well in classes.  
  
Hanamichi entered the gym followed by his gundam, Rukawa was already there practicing.  
  
"Oi! Kitsune… ready for a one-on-one today after practice?"  
  
"D'aho, not today"  
  
"Teme kitsune! Why not?"  
  
"D'aho… none of your business!"  
  
"Answer me kitsune! Don't you dare ignore the Tensai!"  
  
Rukawa just sighed and resumed shooting hoops as for Hanamichi he continued yelling his head off but finally after quite sometime he left for the locker room.  
  
"D'aho"  
  
See some things will never change. *sigh* Anywayz back to the fic.  
  
Practice went on as usual and they had a practice game. Year 2's and 3's against the Year 1's. The game was quite a biased one as Hanamichi, Miyagi and Rukawa were all in one team… but this had been purposely done so as to help train the freshmen. Akagi, Kogure and Mitsui came over quite often and nowadays, they attended nearly every practice as the IH tournament was soon going to start.  
  
The Year 1's were losing badly and Miyagi kept on shouting at them advising them on what to do. Akagi would join in once in a while but usually he was just an onlooker.  
  
Sakuragi and one of the freshmen jumped for the rebound. Hanamichi caught it but as the freshman landed he accidentally elbowed Sakuragi in the neck and that was when all hell broke loose.  
  
Hanamichi felt the elbow hit his neck… hard… it had touched his vein… and with that Hanamichi dropped the ball, fell to his knees and clutching his neck he started to choke.  
  
Ayako watched in horror as Sakuragi let go of the ball… he was choking… and with that she ran to help him.  
  
Rukawa saw the d'aho fall to his knees… at first he had thought that the baka had lost his balance but then he heard the choking noises and turned to see Hanamichi on his knees clutching his neck.  
  
Hanamichi was trying his level best to calm down but to no avail. He knew that it was just a stupid reaction to his phobia. He opened his eyes and saw Rukawa kneeling down in front of him… he was trying to help. "Teme kitsune! I don't need your help!" Hanamichi managed to blurt out. "D'aho!"  
  
Rukawa ignored the red head who was trying his best to annoy him… he was actually succeeding… lucky for him Rukawa didn't believe in hurting those who aren't able to protect themselves. Slowly and carefully Rukawa took of the bandages. (A/N: ever since he returned Hanamichi wears bandages around his neck… nobody knows why… and they always forget to ask him.)  
  
Hanamichi felt better as the last bandage dropped to the floor. He had finally managed to calm down that and the fact that he was breathing did help. He felt the air enter his lungs and the overall effect was utter peace. The air soothed his stressed lungs and finally with his heart beat back to a normal pace he looked up at the kitsune and said "Arigatou gozaimaste kitsune" and with that he stood up slowly. He felt dizzy once he was on his feet but that only lasted for a few seconds and when he had completely recovered… he noticed everyone staring at him.  
  
The last bandage was off and Rukawa didn't know how to react to the sight that greeted him. He was further shocked when that red head thanked him… the sincerity in his voice threw Rukawa off balance and finally when he had recovered he muttered his usual d'aho and stood up.  
  
Hanamichi heard the curse but instead of retorting he smiled and then snorted. Rukawa was stunned by this reaction. That baka had such a wonderful smile! He had expected the usual kitsune retort but instead he had been greeted by a smile. This day was getting weirder and weirder.  
  
Everybody stared at Hanamichi… they were stunned… they never imagined this in all their lives. "Sakuragi… maybe you should come and sit down… take a break" said Ayako. "Hmm… okay"  
  
Soon enough the game resumed… but Rukawa and Miyagi had stopped playing. Miyagi stood at the sidelines with Akagi discussing plays whilst advising the players.  
  
Rukawa had joined the group at the bench… he was seated next to the red head who was now gladly gulping down a drink while observing the game with a critical eye. He would have never thought that it was possible for that idiot to be serious about anything… but again he had been proved wrong. He hated the way that this idiot was able to always prove him otherwise… he managed to prove his words and he was dedicated. He hated the fact that he had improved so much. It was nice to play with him… a challenge and all… but the fact that he had learned it all in only one year pissed Rukawa to the max. He now admitted the fact that he preferred the red head how he was a year ago… a naïve, irritating baka who didn't know how to play. Not much had changed… he was still a naïve, irritating baka but now he knew how to play and that irritated the heck out of Rukawa cause now he couldn't look down on him. It sounds chauvinistic but it is the truth… he hated the fact that he now had to respect this red head for the way he played… he had morals and it was one of them to openly respect good players but he cringed at the idea of respecting the brash loud mouth sitting next to him. //how the hell had he changed so much, so quickly… but still remained himself?// Rukawa stared at Sakuragi's neck thinking that maybe the answer lay there.  
  
"Kitsune… what are you looking at? You're not gay are you cause if you are then I have to say sorry my heart already belongs to someone else" Hanamichi said smugly while hearts appeared in his eyes as he saw Haruko.  
  
"D'aho"  
  
"Nani?! Teme kitsune!" instead of going on he broke into another smile and looked at Rukawa face to face and said "Don't worry… I won't fight you today… I owe you my life after all"  
  
Rukawa looked at the red head his cold façade still intact but he kept on thinking about how weird the day was getting.  
  
Mitsui overheard the conversation and joined in.  
  
"He? Saved your life? Explain that? He would rather see you dead!" and the last comment earned a glare from Rukawa.  
  
Mitsui raised his hands in a pose of surrender "What ain't that the truth? You two hate each other, ne?"  
  
"I don't know about kitsune over there… but I don't hate him."  
  
At that announcement all who were near the bench forgot the ongoing game and turned to look at the red head. All but the kitsune itself… he was staring at the far end of the court instead.  
  
"I never actually hated him… I realized it when I was in hospital. I figured that I was just jealous and that's it… so what is there to be jealous of when I can now play as good as him?"  
  
Everybody was still reeling from shock at the words Hanamichi had said. Rukawa had other thoughts. //That ass actually thinks that he is as good as me… what an idiot… but isn't he… he pays well… he may play well but he has no right to look down on me//  
  
"Why were you in hospital?" asked Mitsui after regaining his wits.  
  
"Ain't it obvious? *Hanamichi softly touched his neck and carefully fingered his scar* (the scar was on the left side of his neck… it was close to four inches long and was slightly slanted) On the day I found out that I was moving to the States I had a fight with my mother and ran out… I got lost and got involved in a fight with a gang… the leader pulled out a knife and slashed my throat… I would have died hadn't it been for Max… though it was also his fault that I had got into the situation" concluded Hanamichi with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Who's Max and why didn't we know about this?" asked Ayako worriedly.  
  
"Don't' worry… I am fine… I told Yohei and the gundam not to tell anybody" after which he proceeded to tell Ayako and the rest about Max… his friend… the guy who had taught him the intricacies of the game. At the end of the account Hanamichi looked at Rukawa "Truce?" holding his hand out.  
  
"D'aho, I hate you… dream on!" spat out Rukawa in a deadly tone. He stood up and walked to the locker room leaving Hanamichi there… still with the hand in mid-air. 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
Rukawa couldn't believe the audacity of that d'aho. //Is that asshole actually looking down on me! What the fuck is his problem? Every bloody person thinks that he is a sweet boy… what sweet boy? …That baka is an arrogant egoistical asshole who doesn't know how to respect people!//  
  
Rukawa paced the locker room. Finally he decided that he needed some fresh air and with that he started to pack up. //Practice isn't over… Miyagi hasn't dismissed us yet… argh! Screw Miyagi! I needed to get the hell away from that asshole!// He approached the door but before he could reach for the handle the door swung open and the devil himself stomped in.  
  
"Teme kitsune? What the hell is your problem? I ask you for a truce and you walk off… what the hell is wrong with you"  
  
"…"  
  
"Kitsune! Don't you dare ignore me now! I mean it… who the hell do you think you are? Answer me!"  
  
"…"  
  
"I TOLD YOU! DON'T IGNORE ME" and with that Hanamichi grabbed Rukawa and shoved him against one of the lockers.  
  
Pain shot through his spine as he made contact with the hard metal door. In front of him stood the red head and at that moment he really did resemble the devil. His fiery red hair was loose and fell down along his head and as for his brown 'oh so innocent' eyes they now resembled pools of dark molten lava. //He has no right to be pissed// and with that Rukawa glared back at the brown pools… his icy orbs fighting with the molten pools. "D'aho" he said it slowly enunciating each alphabet so as to stress his point.  
  
Hanamichi couldn't believe it //Yet again he does that! What the hell is it with him? What … he doesn't know any other word? And of all of them he uses he has to use that…// Hanamichi stared back only to hear the word once again only this time it was louder and coated with malice. //That does it!//  
  
Hanamichi punched Rukawa hard in the gut… and was rewarded with a soft oophf! But before he could continue his attack Rukawa punched him in the face. Hanamichi staggered backwards, but wasn't deterred as soon enough it turned into a full fledged fight.  
  
Everybody could hear the yells in the gym… but they were immobilized by the intensity of the words… finally Akagi managed to regain his wits and immediately grabbing Mitsui they charged into the locker room.  
  
Hanamichi punched Rukawa once more and Rukawa responded with a right hook hiting him right under the jaw. On contact… Hanamichi staggered back once again… only this time it was permanently… he wasn't going to continue fighting anymore… he couldn't.  
  
Rukawa picked up his gym back and then stepped across the figure sprawled on the floor gasping for air. He stopped before exiting and looked down at the red head on the floor "D'aho! Fuck off asshole… go back to where you came from!" and with that, he left the room leaving Akagi and Mitsui who had just entered to handle the situation. He ignored Ayako's and Miyagi's shouts and he proceeded to exit the gym unhindered.  
  
Mitsui and Akagi hurried towards Hanamichi who was now turning a slight shade of purple… //What the hell happened?// Mitsui tried his level best to help the red head, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do. He was thrashing wildly and his face had now become slightly more purplish.  
  
//Shit! I am going to die like this… I don't want to die… I just came back… I just started to live… nooo…// everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Rukawa pedaled furiously with no destination in mind. //Shit! What the hell have I gotten myself into now…? Fuck! I wonder if he is okay… what the hell, why should I give a damn about that idiot? Dammit! I didn't mean to do that… I forgot about his neck… shit! Why am I so bothered by this? Why? I don't get it? I should be happy… he'll finally start treating me normally. Why am I still bothered? I don't get it? // After quite sometime Rukawa found himself at a basketball court. He had automatically come here and he now remembered that he had a game with Sendoh. //This day just seems to get better and better!//  
  
Sendoh entered the court to see Rukawa sitting at a corner glaring at a tree opposite him. //That's weird… what's wrong… usually he'd already be practicing… I wonder what's wrong// "Oi! Are we still on for that game?"  
  
Rukawa looked up at the approaching figure and before he could answer a loud rumble of thunder was heard. Rukawa looked up at the sky and realized that grey clouds were directly above him. Rukawa stared on scrutinizing the overcast sky. The sun was nowhere to be seen, completely overshadowed by these dark things. The grey clouds called to him and Rukawa kept on looking upwards. Lightning flashed casting a temporary light over the dark clouds and soon enough small drops of water fell down. The rain pelted his face and soon enough the drizzle turned into a downpour. He welcomed the rain with open arms… somehow or rather feeling that maybe it could wash away his sins. Yes… he finally started feeling sorry for what he did. //I wonder if that idiot is okay… I should find out// and with that he quietly got up and left the court. He still hated the asshole but just because he hated the red head he wouldn't allow himself to stoop to the level of being one as well.  
  
Sendoh watched the scene with open curiosity. He was going to ask Rukawa if he was alright… it definitely looked otherwise but then Rukawa had gotten up and walked past him as if he wasn't even there. After sometime Sendoh still stood there… in the middle of the court… as a lone solitary figure, drenched in the rain… but still he didn't move. Rukawa had walked past him as if he didn't exist… and the realization dawned upon him like a blow on the head by a bag of bricks. He just stayed rooted in that position for a long period of time before finally leaving.  
  
//To him I don't exist//  
  
~*~  
  
He lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep and that was a first. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep but he was afraid to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he recollected the scene in the locker room. He kept on staring at the ceiling //I wonder if he is okay? Shit! Why the hell is this happening?// He tried once again to go back to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Hanamichi punched him once more and he responded with a right hook hitting him right under the jaw. On contact… Hanamichi staggered back once again… only this time it was permanently… he wasn't going to continue fighting anymore… he couldn't.  
  
Rukawa picked up his gym back and then stepped across the figure sprawled on the floor gasping for air. He stopped before exiting and looked down at the red head on the floor "D'aho! Fuck off asshole… go back to where you came from!" He looked down once more at the asshole to smirk at him… it was then that he noticed that the d'aho had turned blue… he wasn't trashing anymore… in fact he was quite still. Rukawa bent down beside him and still he didn't flinch. He looked at the red head… fear finally finding its way to his heart. He checked for a pulse and didn't seem to find one. He looked in horror at the body at his feet.  
  
Akagi and Mitsui had finally entered and on comprehending the sight in front of their eyes…they started yelling. One of them tried to do mouth to mouth resuscitation but nothing worked. Finally they whirled at him and started pounding him to a pulp.  
  
To him… everything was a blur… the only thing that he could see… was the now lifeless body which lay at his feet.  
  
His eyes were now as wide as saucers and his face as pale as white ash.  
  
*  
  
He woke with a jolt. The sheets were tangled with his legs and his upper half was exposed. Beads of sweat rolled off his forehead and his eyes were now wide open //Shit I can't take this anymore! Dammit!// 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
He lay in bed… thinking about the previous day. The events stilled stunned him //Why does the kitsune hate me so much? What the hell did I do? That asshole nearly killed me… but what did I do to deserve it? What? What did I do?//  
  
The wind blew through the open window and the thin white curtains fluttered about. Hanamichi concentrated on the smooth flow of the thin material… the movement gave out an aura of purity and he was totally compelled to keep on staring. The smoothness of the flow relaxed him… and then the wind stopped. Hanamichi stared out of the window and after a while the eerie silence started to bother him. Not a sound was heard… it was too still to be real. Suddenly a brilliant light flashed.  
  
He couldn't see a thing… all was dark and quiet again. He could hear a silent humming coming from below his body but that was it. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and finally a dim light came on. "You are Sakuragi Hanamichi ne?" He heard the question but he couldn't see the speaker. He looked around and realized that he was all alone in the room… but if he was alone then who spoke? "Didn't you hear my question?"  
  
"Yeah… I am Sakuragi Hanamichi… who are you… where are you?"  
  
"Who and where I am is not relevant! You have been an asshole towards a certain fox eyed boy and now… you will pay!"  
  
"Nani?! Hey I didn't do anything! That kitsune is an asshole! He is cold and stupid and a show off and a major asshole!" shouted Hanamichi his anger vexed out through the words.  
  
"No… it is your fault that he is that way… and you are going to pay for what you have done… Rukawa is never wrong… but you, a lowly mortal obviously are… and you shall regret this!"  
  
"Nani! What the hell are you talking about? What mortal? Who are you people? Are y'all part of his shinetai? Leave me the hell alone! Don't you…" a tinge of fear entered his words but he was cut off.  
  
"Hey guys… doesn't he look good enough to eat?"  
  
"Nani! Chotte matte!" Hanamichi's eyes now the size of golf balls.  
  
He thrashed about wildly for a few minutes but when no one appeared he finally calmed down. He let out a sigh of relief… then he felt something furry against his hands. He tried to jerk away but couldn't as he was restrained to the bed.  
  
"It is hopeless to fight!"  
  
The voice was close. Hanamichi looked up and there on his chest lay a fox… a totally black fox with startling blue eyes staring at him. Hanamichi blinked in surprise but before he could say anything the fox continued "Good enough to eat!"  
  
Suddenly… from the sides… a dozen more black foxes jumped onto the bed. They were nibbling on his fingers and toes… only two of them were still free. Those two sat on his chest looking at him… finally one of them moved… he attacked Hanamichi's mouth… Hanamichi was too surprised to do anything… his eyes now became as big as footballs. But it was weird cause instead of feeling pain and fear he felt something else… Suddenly he was aware of movement on his chest… it seemed that the last fox was moving downwards. It dragged its nose lightly across Hanamichi's skin and when it reached his navel its tongue darted out and licked him… Hanamichi felt a moan escape his mouth but then he realized that the fox kept on moving down.  
  
He awoke with a start. He was panting heavily and he stared at the room he was in. Slowly things fell into place… he was in the hospital… and there were no foxes here. He sighed and laid back to resume his sleep when he heard a slight snoring coming from the chair next to him…  
  
"KITSUNE! ARGH!"  
  
Rukawa awoke to a terrible scream. His eyesight was still blurry and fuzzy but he was able to make out a figure in front of him. Finally his vision cleared and then he saw a very pissed off red head glaring at him, he just glared back.  
  
"D'aho"  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in my room? No wonder I had such stupid dreams?"  
  
On hearing that statement Rukawa raised an eyebrow in curiosity but in a millisecond the façade was back in place and he got up to leave. //Good! I know he is okay… I can now get good sleep!//  
  
"Where the hell are you going? It is because of you that I am here… don't think I am going to let you off so easily!" and with that Hanamichi stood up and headed towards the retreating figure. He laid a hand on Rukawa's shoulder but it was shrugged off… and that angered him even more… once again he punched Rukawa.  
  
By now quite a few nurses had arrived at the scene to find out the cause of the commotion. On realizing that a fight was brewing… the doctors who were present did their level best to calm down the raging Hanamichi… unfortunately Hanamichi was really enraged and he didn't give a shit about what the doctors were saying. He had only one thought in his mind and that was //ASSHOLE//  
  
Rukawa walked out of the room calmly trying his level best to avoid the red head again… he needed his sleep and he was going to go home and get it. Suddenly out of nowhere two hands grabbed his head and he felt like his head had been cracked open with a hammer three times. His tiredness along with the pain overpowered him and he fell to his knees. He remembered hearing a maniacal laugh with an underlying icy tone "Nyahaha! Don't you dare mess with the Tensai! And don't you dare call me an asshole!" then he blanked out.  
  
Hanamichi looked at the unconscious figure at his feet. That idiot had insulted him for no reason and he was going to regret it. He was stuck here in this stinking hospital because of that asshole and yet that guy had the nerve to come and visit him in his room. //ASSHOLE// He had managed to vent most of his anger via the head butts but the torrent of emotions that were bubbling within him got the better of him and finally he kicked the boy sprawled at his feet. The kicks were hard and vicious… and after the first very satisfying blow had made contact with the kitsune's body Hanamichi lost all control over himself.  
  
The doctors had finally reached them along with a few of the security guards. The guards grabbed hold of Hanamichi and finally managed to restrain him. As for the doctors… they attended to the boy lying on the floor.  
  
His sanity finally came back to him and once again he looked at the boy on the floor who now had many doctors huddled over him. He felt or rather sensed when the guard's grip on his arms had loosened… but instead of violently continuing what he had started… he just glared at the boy.  
  
The nurses didn't know what to do… they were too scared to approach Hanamichi who now had a red glowing aura about him… but soon enough he shrugged off the guard's hold on him and returned to his room to get some sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
//What the hell is wrong with that kitsune? Why did he come here? Why? After all that happened he came here… of all places… why?// Hanamichi lay in bed pondering about Rukawa. He was too tensed up to get much sleep… after several vain attempts he gave up and finally lay in bed thinking. Not only was he too tense… but every time he closed his eyes a certain black fox made an appearance. Hanamichi was afraid of the fox. Yes… you know those really cute little creatures… well the so-called Tensai was now afraid of them… so instead of sleep… he spent most of the remaining night deep in thought.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Pls read the author's note ( 


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
  
Ayako walked towards the hospital along with Miyagi, Mitsui, Kogure, Haruko and the Sakuragi gundam. They were all still very perplexed about the happenings that took place the day before. The Sakuragi gundam was in a very irritable state right then… they had attended practice as per usual so as to meet up with a certain blue eyed boy… however at the end of the practice session he hadn't appeared… and as for the gundam… their level of anger was reaching an all time high. All the members in the club were worried about Rukawa… they didn't know where he was.  
  
//What's wrong with Rukawa? I haven't noticed a change in him… but then how else do you explain yesterday's events?// Kogure looked at Mitsui who was walking beside him. Even after spending a whole hour together with him and Akagi, when they brought the red head to the hospital yesterday evening, he still couldn't understand what went on in the locker room. He knew that everybody was just as confused as he… but from what he understood… it sounded like Rukawa had wanted to kill Sakuragi. //Is that possible? I know that he may be 'aloof' and hard to approach… those two have always had their squabbles but does he really hate Sakuragi? I don't see how a person can hate Sakuragi… he may be loud and… irritating and… brash… but after a while he just grows on you. *sigh* He has changed but the change isn't that obvious and he still acts the same way around the team and Haruko// with this thought Kogure turned to stare at Haruko. She too was as confused as the whole team but the difference was that when the topic was brought up… she silently but dedicatedly kept on defending Rukawa. He had noticed how the Sakuragi gundam had given her the silent treatment for the day… but then again so had Mitsui and Miyagi. He still couldn't understand her… //I know she is Akagi's sister… but how can she be so naïve and blind to Sakuragi's feelings? If she and him are such good friends then why is she defending Rukawa and not Sakuragi? …// he continued thinking but was pulled from his silent reverie when he bumped into someone.  
  
"Ohayo minna! Why does everybody look so sad? Last I heard… you guys made it to the qualifying round of the tournament just like us… so then why the long faces?" asked Sendoh, his smile plastered to his face. "Umm… there was an incident yesterday between Rukawa and Sakuragi and well… Sakuragi is in the hospital and as for Rukawa nobody has seen him" answered Kogure softly. "I saw Rukawa yesterday… we were suppose to have a one-on-one but the weather didn't permit it… so he left" said Sendoh still remembering the pain and sheer intensity of his revelation the evening before. "So how is he? …Sakuragi… What happened?"  
  
"We are not exactly sure… but we are heading to the hospital now… and I'll guess we'll soon find out" replied Mitsui in a clipped tone.  
  
"I guess I'll tag along… check out how that red head is doing" and with that he joined the group to the hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ohayo minna! Can we please get a move on it…? I am dying to get out of here… the doctors said I am fine and so lets get a move on it already" said Hanamichi loudly. His delight on seeing the group was obvious… and he acted as if nothing had happened the day before but his behaviour still did not change the reality of the situation. "Oi Smiley! What you doing here? Are you spying to see if the Tensai is sick? Nyahaha! The Tensai is fine and I shall play against you and defeat you!" continued Hanamichi cockily. "Tensai? What Tensai?" said Mitsui, looking left and right frantically as if searching for someone. "Oi Micchy! How dare you act like that to the Tensai!" asked a somewhat insulted Hanamichi  
  
"But it's the truth, ne?" said Miyagi backing Mitsui.  
  
"I am Sakuragi Hanamichi, Tensai Basketoman! I can beat the both of you if I wanted to… I just don't… cause you are my friends and I don't want to hurt your feelings" said Hanamichi mocking a tone of concern.  
  
"Yare yare!" Yohei added softly.  
  
"You Tensai basketoman? Hahaha!" and with that the three members of the Sakuragi gundam burst into laughter and started rolling on the floor clutching their bellies. By now a small vein had appeared on Hanamichi's forehead and without warning he launched himself at the unsuspecting three and blessed them with three head butts.  
  
"So what are we waiting for?"  
  
"Ayako and Haruko" answered Mitsui  
  
"Ayachan" repeated Miyagi with hearts in his eyes  
  
"Harukochan" repeated Hanamichi with hearts in his eyes as well.  
  
Everyone in the room sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, look who I found here… seems Sakuragi had a visitor in the middle of the night" and on hearing Ayako everybody turned around.  
  
They didn't know how to react. There right in front of their eyes stood Rukawa… he looked slightly paler than usual but he was there… right there in front of them… he had been right here under the same roof as Hanamichi.  
  
"Seems they got into a fight again… and well this time Rukawa collapsed…" everybody listened… their curiosity growing by the second along with their surprise. Finally when Ayako had finished her account of the story she looked to and fro between the two players. "I don't like what is going on between you two… you better sort it out before the next game otherwise I'll make sure that you'll be warming the benches… this better not affect your game. Anyway… I'll see y'all downstairs" and with that she left accompanied by Miyagi to check out the two patients.  
  
Hanamichi stared at the boy at the door and all at once his anger and hate welled up inside him. Electric sparks shot between the two boys as they glared at each other and the temperature of the room had noticeably shot up. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Hanamichi turned his back on Rukawa and went to gather his belongings.  
  
"Daijobou Sakuragi-kun?" inquired Haruko softly.  
  
"Aaah… Haruko chan… I am fine… aaah" babbled Hanamichi who was now blushing furiously.  
  
"See you downstairs then" and with that she walked out of the room.  
  
"Maybe we should leave now… oi baka! How about you hurry up!"  
  
"Micchy how dare you call the Tensai a baka!" and with that Hanamichi stormed towards the doorway. Mitsui and the gundam were waiting for him outside his room and when he finally exited he was inches away from Rukawa. Immediately he stopped in mid stride.  
  
Mitsui and the gundam looked at the two and they slowly approached them trying their level best two avoid another punch out. "Ano… it is okay you guys… I am not going to fight with him today… he isn't worth my time, strength or energy."  
  
Hanamichi kept on looking at Rukawa… he wasn't glaring at him… this time it was more like he was scrutinizing him. Finally, he snorted and loudly said "D'aho!" and then he continued on his path towards his now stunned friends.  
  
"Hey come on… I'll walk you home… I think you need the help" said Sendoh as he too left the room and started walking towards the elevator.  
  
Rukawa saw Sendoh ahead of him and settled on walking slightly behind the spiky haired player. He didn't know how to react as well… and obviously he wasn't doing a good job of hiding it if Sendoh could so easily read him. (I am not going to fight with him today… he isn't worth my time, strength or energy) those words kept repeating themselves in his mind. //So he does look down on me! Asshole! That is what he is… an egoistical asshole… just because he can play as good as me now he thinks he can look down on me!// Yes… Rukawa had finally admitted that Sakuragi was as good as him but he would never say it out loud. //I guess that I am just going to start ignoring him once again… as Ayako said… I shouldn't allow this to affect my game… // his train of thought was interrupted by Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh looked at the figure walking beside him. They had long left the hospital and parted ways with the group and now Rukawa was walking beside him. He noticed that even though Rukawa was his usual silent self… he was deep in thought. "Hey lets go grab a bite… maybe I can help you with whatever you are thinking about." Rukawa glanced at Sendoh and finally he nodded in agreement and then followed Sendoh as he led the way to the restaurant.  
  
~*~  
  
//Hmm… this isn't going anywhere… maybe I should start the conversation// Sendoh looked at the boy sitting opposite him and once again he found himself at a loss for words. Rukawa was sitting opposite him and staring at his drink as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. //What the hell could be so fascinating about orange juice? …Why won't he look up at me? …What in the world is he thinking about? … And why is it that I don't seem to be able to say a word to him?// thought an extremely exasperated Sendoh. Finally he shook his head out of irritation and blurted out the first thing that came to mind "Why did you fight with Sakuragi?" Rukawa snapped his head upwards and stared at him. //It's a start// "So what happened? …normally you'd just ignore him… so why the sudden reaction?"  
  
Rukawa stared at the spiky haired player not answering any of his questions. //Why indeed? Well maybe if I knew why I wouldn't feel so bothered… but on the other hand why is this bothering me so much?//  
  
"You know… it'd be better if people knew what actually went on… and you and Sakuragi not saying a word about the whole affair isn't helping things."  
  
"…"  
  
"This is serious… people are starting to doubt you and from the account I heard I wouldn't blame them"  
  
"…"  
  
"Maybe I don't blame Sakuragi for punching you… If you acted the way you are acting right now I can't blame him" muttered Sendoh irritably.  
  
"How can I answer what I don't know?"  
  
"Still keeping to your under 10 words sentences I see… well you better figure it out. You are in a mess and you not knowing why is just going to worsen the situation."  
  
"Hn…"  
  
"Humour me… how did this whole thing start?"  
  
"…"  
  
"You might as well talk… I will find out about it either way… I just thought it'd be better if I'd hear it from you"  
  
"He offered me a truce"  
  
"Huh?" replied Sendoh not quite comprehending what had just been said.  
  
"A truce" repeated Rukawa, glaring at Sendoh.  
  
"Oh! …so what was the problem then? Shouldn't you be happy with the idea of not arguing with him anymore?"  
  
"I don't know what the problem is"  
  
"I wouldn't blame you… even I can't get it… but all I have to say is that you better sort it out quickly" answered a relatively confused Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh accompanied Rukawa to his doorstep and as he was about to turn away he heard Rukawa "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Talking to me… advising me…"  
  
"Why? Shouldn't I? Isn't that what friends do?"  
  
"You don't doubt me… Why?"  
  
"Cause I think that when you figure it out… your explanation would be totally logical" //and the fact that I'll never be able to doubt you//  
  
"…"  
  
"Ja"  
  
"Chotte matte… how can you be so sure?"  
  
Rukawa was now standing a few inches away from Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh looked at him and for the first time he was greeted with a different sight. The Rukawa standing in front of him was one lost in confusion… his face still wore its usual bored look but the blue eyes were filled with confusion and uncertainty. Never in his life would he have thought of seeing Rukawa looking at him in that manner and it was totally captivating. He stared back at Rukawa and lost himself in those blue depths.  
  
Rukawa was shocked at the feel of Sendoh's lips on his. He could feel Sendoh's tongue licking the corner of his mouth and he felt himself giving out a soft moan. At that moment Sendoh's tongue plunged into his mouth and all shock was forgotten as he let himself drown in the onslaught of new but fascinating and pleasurable feelings that swamped him.  
  
TBC  
  
Oi!! Better read the author's note 


	9. Part 9

Fic  
  
Genre: Yaoi… for sure…as for coupling you'll soon find out!!!  
  
Title: Time will tell…, 9/?  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Rating: PG for now mebbe there'll be lime later... dunno yet  
  
Posted: Fanfiction.net  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
Part 9  
  
  
  
Two weeks had passed and the details of the locker room incident still remained a mystery to everyone except for the two who were involved. Talking about those two… more changes had taken place… some good… some bad. Rukawa was back to his old self when it came to passing the ball… it never reached Hanamichi that is. As for Hanamichi… instead of complaining about the kitsune's stupid plays he concentrated more on the game. To Miyagi this was a good thing… less bickering… but he hated the fact that once again they were back to square one when it came to the team chemistry between their two star players. He wasn't sure how to handle the situation and ever so often he and Ayako would ask their three seniors to come back and maybe help them out. As for Anzai sensei… he kept on watching the two sophomores going at it in silence... but finally he decided to step in and handle the matter.  
  
"Sakuragi kun, Rukawa kun… could you come here for a minute"  
  
There was pin drop silence as everybody's eyes followed the two sophomores.  
  
"Oyagi" greeted Hanamichi and with that he stood beside the coach and started with the chin pulling thing.  
  
Rukawa watched in silence and a few seconds later the red head was lying on the floor groaning in pain. Two steaming lumps appeared on his head… one from Gori's fist and the other from Ayako's fan. "Oh oh oh oh!" laughed Anzai sensei... causing Rukawa to sweatdrop due to the whole ridiculousness of the situation. (A/N: some things hadn't changed)  
  
"Rukawa kun… to be the best basketball player in high school you needed to be able to work in a team… you seem to be lacking in that area. And Sakuragi kun… your abilities have dramatically improved and once again you are a very important factor to this team but…"  
  
"Of course! I am the Tensai after all… Nyahahaha!" but he was cut off by Akagi who had delivered another Gori punch.  
  
"Itaaa! Gori what did I do now?"  
  
"What did you call me?" bellowed Akagi and soon enough another gori punch was delivered.  
  
All this time, Rukawa stood observing the scene before him however, in his mind Anzai sensei's words kept on repeating themselves. ( …needed to be able to work in a team… you seem to be lacking in that area…) //I'll never be able to be the best unless I cooperate  
  
with that d'aho// he cringed at the idea but he knew that there was a ring of truth to the whole statement. //But if I cooperate with him… he'll look down on me once again// As he thought things through he finally realized that it was better for both himself and the team if would cooperate with that d'aho so finally the decision was made.  
  
"Hai sensei! I shall try!" answered Rukawa out of the blue… everybody who was watching the ongoing squabble between Hanamichi and Akagi turned to stare at the blue eyed boy. Immediately Hanamichi got serious and he stopped bickering and walked over to Anzai sensei and said "Oyagi… don't worry if that stupid kitsune will try then I the Tensai will definitely be able to… Nyahahah!"  
  
"D'aho"  
  
"Teme kitsune!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Kitsune don't ignore the Tensai"  
  
Rukawa didn't answer realizing that the red head's tone was one of pure irritation and not one of rage… //It definitely was safe to ignore him now… funny how I can so easily read him now and know when things are safe and when they aren't… I wonder when I actually started noticing these things out… hmm…// and with that he walked towards the locker room ignoring the rest of the insults and complaints.  
  
Hanamichi hurled insults whilst watching the retreating figure, somehow or rather he felt good even though he was being ignored. To him it was like things were back to normal and once again he could be himself… not the controlled one he had been for the past two weeks. He still despised the kitsune but he was really glad that things were back to normal once again and with that he finally stopped with the insults and headed towards the locker room with a grin plastered on his face.  
  
His seniors watched in agony as Rukawa ignored Sakuragi… they were just so sure that another fight was going to break out… and you can imagine their surprise when Sakuragi didn't start a fight but instead walked towards the locker room with a grin on his face. As for Anzai sensei… he just responded with his usual 'Santa Claus' laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
So a week later the team chemistry had definitely improved. The Rukawa versus Sakuragi one-on-ones took place everyday and yes… the team was a whole lot stronger... thanks to the seriousness of both Rukawa and Sakuragi who kept to their vows to try and not fight with one another… this obviously did not include the bickering which still went on as per usual.  
  
It was the day before the final match of the qualifying round of the IH tournament… they were going to be playing against Ryonan and everybody knew that it was going to be a tough match. They were all determined to be first this time around and they were going to go to the IH tournament once again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Excuse me… is this the basketball practice?"  
  
Ayako turned to stare at the person who had spoken to her in English. She was taken aback with the sight which greeted her eyes.  
  
"Yes this is. Can we help you in some way?" asked Kogure politely as he was the first to recover from shock.  
  
"Is the practice going to finish anytime soon?"  
  
"Hai… it has actually finished… but the ex-captain and the current captain of the team are talking to the players for a while before they are dismissed" answered Mitsui. He eyed the girl in front of him openly… and she didn't seem to mind. She was… gorgeous! She was nearly as tall as him and well… she looked liked a model. Her glossy black hair which had a few red highlights complimented her chocolaty skin and her huge green eyes.  
  
"Oh… thank you for your help… can I stay and wait?"  
  
"Yeah… sure thing" answered Haruko as she too stared at the girl.  
  
"Are y'all part of the team?"  
  
"Hai! These two guys use to be members but they have graduated from school and they just come over ever so often to visit. As for me I am the manager of the team and she is the assistant manager"  
  
"Ah! That means that you are… Aya… uh… yeah! Ayako and you are Haruko right?"  
  
They stared at her dumbfounded and listened as she continued "You would be Kogure… right? You're the only one who wears specs in the team and that would mean you are… Mitsui… you couldn't be Akagi… from what I heard he's huge and resembles a gorilla… and I didn't mean that as an insult, that's just what I was told" she ended looking at Haruko.  
  
"Ano… who are you exactly? And how do you know us?" asked an extremely amused and shocked Ayako, however the girl in front of her just smiled. Before she could answer they heard a roar coming from the huddle and that marked the end of the pep talk. Everybody turned to look at the dispersing group. The girl had finally zoomed in on the correct person and with that her smile widened and her eyes twinkled with mischief and joy.  
  
"Hana-kun" she shouted.  
  
The pep-talk was over. Tomorrow would be the day they became first and proved their strength… he knew deep down that they were stronger then Ryonan as long as they could work as a team. He was deep in thought and dispersed with the rest of the members. Then he heard the shout… he knew that voice… and with that he turned and stared. He was rooted to his position… he couldn't believe what he was seeing and so he just stayed put blinking his eyes a couple of times in confusion. Finally after quite sometime he walked towards the girl and in a hushed whisper said "Sam?"  
  
"Hana-kun" she shouted and with that she launched herself onto his body encircling her arms around his neck, twining her legs around his waist and hugging him tightly.  
  
Everybody in the court had stopped what they were doing and now all of them watched in shock as the scene unraveled before their eyes. The four at the bench who had first spoken to the girl stared at the two at a lost for words. Even Rukawa had stopped in mid stride so as to observe the commotion. The only few who weren't quiet were the Sakuragi gundam who kept on whistling and shouting. However if everybody thought that that was the last surprise for the day… they were wrong. Instead of Sakuragi blushing furiously and sputtering out words as he usually did with Haruko… all he did was encircle his arms around the girl and bury his head in her hair. This was the last straw and with that everybody's jaw dropped to the floor. Rukawa on the other hand still had his cool façade in place… however he wasn't able to turn away and continue to the locker room… thus he just stayed put and stared along with everybody else.  
  
"Oh mi god! Hana-kun… it is so good to see you again. It's been so long… everybody has missed you and then it was my birthday the other day and well you weren't there and I missed you as well… and my parent's anniversary was also there and again you weren't there and we missed you so much… can you believe that my parents finally admitted that they missed you. I nearly had a heart attack when they said it. Lunch is not as fun as it was when you were with us… remember how you use to…" and she was cut off by Hanamichi who gave out a small laugh.  
  
"I see that you still talk as much as you use too!" he said with a grin "and I missed you as well" and with that he gave her another hug.  
  
"Kami-sama Sakuragi… you're speaking perfect English and you have a girlfriend" said Miyagi who was still reeling from the shock.  
  
"Hai… I had to learn it when I was overseas and as for my girl…" but he was cut off by a very eager Sam who continued his statement for him "I am not his girlfriend… I am just his close friend" Once again everybody was shocked by the girl in front of them. Finally Hanamichi broke the silence and in Japanese he said "You speak Japanese?"  
  
"Hai! I decided to learn it"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you are Japanese… and well when I came over I couldn't possibly have you next to me 24/7 so I decided to study Japanese… it's easier for communication. Your mom taught me… just thought I'd tell you"  
  
"Oh… how's my mom?"  
  
"She's fine and like I said everyone is missing you" at this comment he snorted  
  
"What it is the truth!"  
  
"What are you doing here… but before you answer that could you please let go of my arm" said Hanamichi a light tinge of red gracing his cheeks.  
  
"Why Hana-kun? Aren't I beautiful enough? Or are you gay" she said while performing a small twirl in front of his eyes.  
  
"Ano… you are beautiful and no! I am not gay!" answered Hanamichi  
  
"Doesn't this seem like a bit of déjà vu?" interfered another gravelly voice.  
  
Everybody turned to look at the person who had spoken. The guy standing at the doorway was a bit shorter than Hanamichi but he was absolutely handsome.  
  
"Max! What are you guys doing here" exclaimed Hanamichi as he tried his level best to go to him but Sam was still attached to his arm "Ano… Sam my arm"  
  
"Nope! I am not letting go" grumbled Sam mocking the behavior of a four year old child.  
  
Hanamichi sighed in exasperation and finally Max had walked towards him. They shook hands and proceeded to give each other hugs. "What are you doing here… and why are you limping?"  
  
"Well… we are here to support you for tomorrows game and the rest of the IH. You have obviously made it in and don't worry bout tomorrows game you'll beat them" he said with a grin "As for my limp… I tore my ligament in a game and was suspended from playing the rest of the season… we lost to a school in New York and well we aren't going to the finals this year… so we both decided to take a month and a half study break and come and support you for your games" he ended, grin still on his face.  
  
"Thanks… and uh Max could you please ask your sister to let go of me"  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"Fine! But I can't help it… I am just so happy seeing you again" she answered finally letting go of his arm.  
  
Hanamichi turned when he heard someone clearing their throat… he then remembered that he was in the gym with the whole team and as the realization hit him a light blush creeped over his cheeks.  
  
"So?" asked Ayako curiously.  
  
"So what?" answered Hanamichi innocently, but by now Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui and Miyagi had approached the guy and they were introducing themselves.  
  
"So you're Max… the guy who helped Sakuragi out! It's a pleasure meeting you" said Kogure.  
  
"It definitely is! He talked so much about y'all" and was interrupted by Sam who had now joined the conversation "Yeah… he showed us all the pictures he had of the team and told us everything about you guys… that's how I knew who you were"  
  
"Ah… I get it and you are?" asked Mitsui.  
  
"Samantha and this is my brother Max. Hmm… *eyeing the guys in font of her* you would be Miyagi a.k.a. Ryochin, the point guard*pointing to Miyagi* and well you are definitely Akagi a.k.a 'Gori'… thus you are therefore definitely Mitsui a.k.a Micchy an ex gangster and the cute guy" she said winking at Mitsui as she ended.  
  
Mitsui was stunned at her frankness and as for Akagi he softly inquired "Gori?"  
  
"Hai! He said that you looked like a gorilla and always talked about your um… 'Gori' punches!" she said excitedly  
  
"SAKURAGI!" Akagi bellowed then delivered a 'Gori' punch.  
  
"Sam!" Sakuragi whinned whilst she laughed at his expression and Max cringed at the thought of the punch.  
  
"Oi! Hana-kun… Hurry up! We going out for dinner… and you have to come… so go and change already" said Samantha  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"I got a one-on-one now… maybe after that."  
  
"Sure! Hey I got it! Why not you guys come? We can have fun at his expense and trade info about Hana-kun. Also I want to get to know y'all better. So?"  
  
This was met with enthusiastic replies from everybody at the group.  
  
"Hey… isn't there suppose to be another one of y'all?" asked a slightly confused Max.  
  
"Oh yeah! The fox! The other cutie in the team!" Sam answered grinning. This was met with quite a few complaints from his fan brigade "Oh! And that means they are the shinietai, right?" she said excitedly.  
  
"He really did tell you everything, didn't him?" stated Ayako pleasantly.  
  
"Yup he did! We talked a lot about y'all cause he missed y'all… he really missed y'all"  
  
By now Hanamichi had turned as red as his hair.  
  
"So where's the fox? He is suppose to be the ace right?" inquired Max.  
  
"He's over there… we are going to be having a one-on-one now… stay and watch" answered Hanamichi whilst pointing to they guy standing in the middle of the court staring at them.  
  
"Oh wow! He is cute… but he still ain't as cute as you Hana-kun!" stated Sam and once again she was greeted with complaints from the fan brigade.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling they don't like me that much?" asked Samantha innocently with big puppy dog eyes. Everybody laughed at her statement and as for Hanamichi he was already heading towards the court saying "How about this… we'll meet at seven at Danny's"  
  
Everybody agreed and they finally dispersed.  
  
Hanamichi turned once again so as to see if his two friends were fine and he smiled at the sight that greeted him. The gundam had finally gone over and was introducing themselves. Max and Sam were so happy to finally meet them that they hugged everybody. Hanamichi overheard Max talking to Yohei "So you're Yohei… his best friend… I am so happy to finally meet you." Hanamichi could see the shock on Yohei's face but as soon as it had settled down he accepted the two with open arms and soon enough they all were talking like good friends.  
  
Rukawa looked at the guy in front of him. He was still reeling from shock of seeing Hanamichi with a girl but not blushing… and Hanamichi talking perfect English… and Hanamichi hugging that guy… and a whole lot of other unHanamichi like things. But he was totally unprepared for what happened next.  
  
Hanamichi turned around and he was smiling… it wasn't the usual Tensai smile… this was one of pure happiness and it reached his eyes which were now sparkling with delight. Rukawa felt his breath catch and he just stared at the red head in front of him.  
  
"Oi… Rukawa… you are also invited to this dinner… could you please come?" asked Hanamichi softly as he stared at the boy in front of him. Yes he hated him… but still… some part of him wanted Rukawa to be there… he wanted Max and Sam to see them as a team… the whole complete one… and that included Rukawa. He waited in agony as the boy in front of him just stared at him with his usual icy blue orbs.  
  
"D'aho" Rukawa heard Hanamichi sigh… it was a sigh of defeat… and the sadness that was now filling the red head's eyes was affecting him. He felt guilty for taking away the happiness which had previously filled those chocolaty depths. "I'll come" Hanamichi looked up at Rukawa and smiled again… another smile of pure happiness only this time it had been meant for Rukawa. He felt a tingle on seeing that smile again and knowing that it was for him but still with his cold façade in place he muttered "D'aho" but instead of hearing the normal retorts Hanamichi greeted him with another one of his smiles.  
  
TBC 


	10. Part 10

Fic  
  
Genre: Yaoi… for sure…as for coupling you'll soon find out!!!  
  
Title: Time will tell…, 10/?  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Rating: PG for now mebbe there'll be lime later... dunno yet  
  
Posted: Fanfiction.net  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
Btw in this fic Enigma is the name of a well known Karaoke joint/club… sorry cudn't think of another name and I was listening to Enigma return to innocence… *sigh*  
  
Part 10  
  
"Shit! I can't believe we overslept! And that idiot didn't even wake us up! Idiot! I am gonna kill him when I see him!"  
  
"Sam relax! He just didn't want to disturb us… he was being considerate"  
  
"Yeah! Considerate my ass! We fly all the way here to support him for this game, we finally managed to get tickets and what happens… he let us oversleep! That idiot!"  
  
"Sam… why not you go on ahead and get us a seat… I can't hurry up with my foot… you might as well not miss the game… anywayz I think it is ending… the last ten minutes if I am right… go on ahead… get me a seat, I'll catch up with you" and with that Max watched his sister dash to the next entrance and barge in, he continued hobbling to the entrance slowly hoping he would be able to catch at least the end of the game.  
  
She was so pissed off! She couldn't believe that he hadn't woken them up. Samantha was so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't observe the approving looks which all the guys seemed to shower on her… instead she strained looking for two seats. //Perfect two seats right up front! Perfect!// she hurried down the stairs and finally on reaching the seats she turned to talk to the guy in the next seat "Ano… are these seats taken?"  
  
Kiyota heard someone addressing him and he pulled his eyes away from the game at hand to answer her. "No… these seats are free"  
  
"Ah… arigato gozaimasu!" and with that the girl sat down. "Uh… is something wrong?"  
  
Kiyota snapped out of it and stopped staring at the girl then replied "Iie… it just that you don't look like you're from around here"  
  
"Is it that obvious" replied the girl shyly.  
  
"Yes… but you speak perfect Japanese… though… it does have a tinge of an accent"  
  
"Yeah… I am from America… name's Samantha… but everybody calls me Sam"  
  
"Ah… I am Kiyota"  
  
"Glad to meet ya… so how's the game so far"  
  
"We are actually doing fine… Rukawa and Sakuragi are playing well… and together they are kind of unbeatable"  
  
"Ah Mitsui sempai! Ohayo! That's great I better start cheering for them" just as Sam turned to start taking off her jacket she spotted the other two seniors "Ohayo Akagi sempai and Kogure sempai!"  
  
"You know them?" asked a slightly confused Kiyota.  
  
"Hai, they use to be in team Shohoku… friends of one of my close friends" she answered whilst shrugging off her jacket.  
  
At that moment the crowd went wild as Miyagi had managed to steal the ball and pass it to Rukawa. Sendoh immediately appeared in front of Rukawa, Rukawa performed a fake and passed the ball to Sakuragi who then proceeded to perform a three pointer. The crowd went wild as the ball swished into the net. Sam jumped out of her seat and yelled "Go Hana-kun! Ike Ike Shohoku… Ote Ote Shohoku! Go Hana-kun! Go Hana-kun!"  
  
Hanamichi heard the faint yelling of his nickname and he looked up and quickly scanned the crowd. As soon as he laid eyes on the girl he noticed the shirt she was wearing. It was a simple white T-shirt but on the front it had the number ten printed in red on it and Hana-kun written at the base of the number. Happiness spread through him and he responded with a smile and a wink.  
  
"So what did I miss?"  
  
"Hana-kun just shot a three-pointer" answered Sam as she and her brother settled down in their seats.  
  
"What? A three pointer? Where'd he learn that?"  
  
"You mean you didn't teach him?" asked Kogure slightly confused by Max's reaction.  
  
"Hell no… I'm a point guard not a three point shooter… truth be told that that is the one thing I suck at"  
  
"Really… did he learn it there… from someone else?" inquired Mitsui  
  
"No… when he left he didn't know how to shoot three pointers… hell! He was just getting the hang of dunks and free throws."  
  
"I guess that baka has finally become serious bout the game!" responded Akagi a slight grin tugging at his lips.  
  
"Guess so" agreed Mitsui, Kogure and Max.  
  
"Of course he has! After all he is the Tensai ne? Ore wa Tensai, Basketoman Sakuragi Hanamichi" added Sam enthusiastically whilst launching into his Tensai song.  
  
"I can't believe it you're actually friends with that red hair monkey?" said a very surprised Kiyota.  
  
"Hai! He is my saviour… and well… he is like a brother to me" answered Sam whole heartedly.  
  
"Woi Sam! Nice shirt!" commented Mitsui.  
  
"You like it? It is especially for Hana-kun! Actually I have one like this also for my brother… only the number is fourteen and if I am right that's your number as well, ne?"  
  
replied Sam cheekily.  
  
"Hey Kiyota… you called Hana-kun red hair monkey, ne?"  
  
"Yeah… it is a nickname… why?  
  
"That means you are the wild monkey from Kainan right? He use to talk about you and the old man whenever he spoke about bball there"  
  
"I am not old!" yelled a guy from behind Kiyota.  
  
"Huh?" Sam said whilst Kiyota and the rest sweatdropped.  
  
"He is Maki… he use to be the captain of Kainan. Maki… this is Samantha and Max… they are Sakuragi's close friends" said Mitsui.  
  
"Oh! That explains it! So you are the old man! *giggle* Nah forget that… hey I am Sam… it's a pleasure meeting you!"  
  
"Likewise" grunted Maki to the girl in front of him who was still giggling.  
  
At that point, Ryonan had scored a goal and the crowd went wild cheering for Ryonan. Samantha on the other hand started cheering wildly for Shohoku and Hanamichi. The guys were stunned by the strength of her voice as she was still heard over the crowd  
  
"She's a cheerleader… they all have a strong pair of lungs" said Max answering the unspoken question.  
  
~*~  
  
He stepped out of the shower stall clad with a towel round his waist and looked at his reflection. He stood there staring at the person looking back at him, his mind still reeling from the events which had just occurred.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The 1st team is Shohoku high. The stadium erupted in shouts and screams. Miyagi and Sakuragi went to claim the award.  
  
The top 5 players in the Kanagawa district are Sendoh Akira, Sakuragi Hanamichi, Rukawa Kaede, Kiyota Nobuguna, and Hasegawa Takeshi.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
He was one of the top five //Of course I am one of the best… I am the Tensai after all//  
  
This was the moment he had been waiting for… he had proved himself to everyone… he was one of the best… then why did he feel 'off'?  
  
//I am the Tensai… of course I did this… only a Tensai could do this//  
  
He focused at the reflection at hand and stared in the brown depths. //I did it! I am one of the best… I did it like I said I would… now Haruko-chan will see me on the same plane as that Kitsune. I should feel happy *frowning at his reflection* I mean I did it all for her… Haruko-chan… I joined the club… I learnt the game… I became one of the best for her… I should be bursting with joy. *forehead creases into a deeper frown* I am one of the best in Kanagawa… why isn't that good enough… I mean I am as good as that Kitsune… but he wants to be one of the best in Japan//  
  
Rukawa had stepped back into the shower area to get his shirt which he had accidentally left in the stall. He stopped at the sight that greeted him. Sakuragi stood in front of the mirror staring at himself totally oblivious to his surroundings… in a world of his own. With only a towel at his waist covering his lower body the overall effect was stunning. Droplets of water trickled down from his fiery red hair onto his back where they outlined his finely toned muscles. His hair was a tad bit longer then when it had been when he first returned… it pooled at his shoulders still damp from the shower. His bandaged hadn't been put on yet… so the scar was visible. His brow was creased in a deep thoughtful frown and his brown eyes stared at his reflection as if looking for an answer. With the scar in place he looked perfect for the role of a Hollywood gangster but the brown depths contradicted the first impression. Depths always filled with innocence and eagerness were now filled with curiosity and wonder as he continued in that world of his own. The eyes widened and Rukawa thought that he had been spotted… he was a goner.  
  
//The best in Kanagawa isn't good enough… I have to be the best full stop. I have to be like that stupid Kitsune… I must be no. 1 in Japan… I have to be// He finally realized it. Basketball wasn't just a method of impressing Haruko anymore… it was part of life… part of him //Though it would be nice if Haruko-chan would forget bout that Kitsune and maybe come out with me// and with a contented sigh he turned around only to be met with two icy orbs.  
  
Rukawa's body tensed as he now saw the red head's full frontal appearance. A few stray strands of shorter hair stuck to his forehead and once again his eyes were filled with the mischief and eagerness of a four year old. The fiery red hair contrasted greatly with the gentle brown depths… showing him for what he really was, a short tempered d'aho with a heart of gold and the brain of a bird ( ( ) He knew that he should do something… it wasn't good to stare like this… especially not at a guy… especially not when that guy was the red head.  
  
Hanamichi stared at the fox-eyed boy in front of him… he was shocked to see him still here… he had thought he had gone out with Ryochin and the rest to celebrate (F5C shakes head… looks at Rukawa "yup he does have the brain of a bird" *sigh*.) without another moment wasted thinking about the fox eyed boy… Hanamichi walked right past him back into the locker area.  
  
Rukawa was stunned that Sakuragi hadn't beaten him up for staring at him like that… maybe that d'aho didn't realize it after all. He reentered the locker area with his soaked shirt in one hand and proceeded to pack his bag.  
  
"Oi Kitsune! It was a good game ne?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Hmm… hate to admit it but we do play well with each other"  
  
On hearing this comment Rukawa instantaneously stopped what he was doing and snapped around to stare at the red head. Sakuragi was sitting on the bench with one shoe in his hand but instead of putting them on… he was staring at Rukawa. They stared at each other for a few moments in utter silence as if trying to read the other's thoughts and finally Rukawa snapped out of it with his usual d'aho. Sakuragi smirked "So you going to Enigma"  
  
"…"  
  
"We're celebrating our victory there… ya know you should come… after all this is also your victory."  
  
Rukawa whirled around to stare at the red head. Sakuragi kept on talking whilst wearing his shoes and finishing his packing up.  
  
"So are you going to keep staring at the Tensai like that… or are you coming? I think we'll be the last ones out of here, might as well go together… god knows, you may sleep on the way there and bump into a tree or what not… then you won't be able to celebrate."  
  
"D'aho"  
  
"Baka kitsune! I am not going to argue with you today… we won this thing together and we might as well celebrate it together ne?"  
  
Rukawa stared at the red head in front of him disbelievingly. This was a side of Sakuragi that he had never seen before… he seemed more mature //Am I okay… I think the high of the victory is getting to me… that red head mature? Yeah and pigs fly! But he just admitted that we play well together and he was just trying to persuade me to go for that stupid celebration… saying that I'd earned it. This wasn't the same rash, immature, loud *winced as the red head shouted at him* maybe he is still loud… but there's something// he shook his head as he was starting to get a headache.  
  
"If you continue shaking your head like that it's going to fall off. Hmm… you better stop otherwise how will the tensai be able to defeat a headless you?"  
  
"D'aho"  
  
"You know… you really should do something about your vocabulary… d'aho isn't the only word that exists you know… for example there is baka… urusai… hentai… oh and not to forget kitsune… ah and my favorite Tensai…"  
  
A blabbering Hanamichi walked out of the locker room followed by an extremely confused Rukawa, who mind you still had his façade in place. As they exited the stadium Hanamichi turned round to stare at it. The corners of his mouth turned upwards into a heartfelt smile. //So this is where it all started// "Oi Kitsune! The Tensai is going to defeat you and that smiley and become the best player in Japan"  
  
"D'aho" but as he replied Rukawa was reeling in shock as he realized that Sakuragi was now just as serious about basketball as he was.  
  
"Sakuragi-kun" a sweet voice chirped.  
  
"Ah! Haruko-chan… aa… what are you doing here? Why aren't you at Enigma?" inquired Hanamichi with hearts in his eyes.  
  
"Ano… I wanted to keep you company to Enigma. You played really well today Sakuragi-kun. You have really improved" she said looking at him.  
  
"Ah! Of course! I am the Tensai after all! Nyahahaha!"  
  
"D'aho"  
  
"Teme Kitsune!"  
  
"Ne… Rukawa you played well too!"  
  
Hanamichi whirled around when Haruko said this but his heart melted with the sight that he saw… no more did a red tinge caress Haruko soft cheeks… instead she looked perfectly normal… as if she was talking to anybody. Together the three of them walked to Enigma.  
  
As predicted Rukawa fell asleep, however thanks to the presence of Hanamichi he didn't  
  
collide into anything. Throughout the whole journey Hanamichi and Haruko were deep in conversation talking about anything. They started off with the basketball match but soon enough they were talking about Haruko when she was a kid and then Hanamichi when he was in America and finally about Sam and Max. //Hmm… that's good he only thinks of her as a sister. Huh? Why am I bothered whether or not Sakuragi-kun likes Sam or not… it's not like I like him… no I like Rukawa-kun *glancing at Rukawa* But who could like him… he doesn't talk to anyone and he has been so mean to me *thinking about the first day at the rooftop* Sakuragi has always been there for me… ohmigod! I like Sakuragi-kun// and with that she blushed.  
  
"Haruko-chan daijobou?"  
  
"Ah? Oh! Nothing! I am fine!" she answered still blushing.  
  
They had reached Enigma.  
  
TBC 


	11. Part 11

Fic  
  
Genre: Yaoi… for sure…as for coupling you'll soon find out!!!  
  
Title: Time will tell…, 11/?  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Rating: Lime is finally here  
  
Posted: Fanfiction.net  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Part 11  
  
Rukawa trudged into his room and with out switching on the lights he aimlessly threw his gym bag on his desk and slumped down onto his bed.  
  
Elsewhere…  
  
Hanamichi walked on the sidewalk looking up at the sky above. He had just dropped Haruko back at her house. Akagi hadn't actually approved of the idea… but finally he gave in… of course not before threatening to feed the red head to lions if any harm came to his little sister.// Baka Gori!// Haruko had been acting weird that whole time they were together at Enigma… he realized it from the moment they reached. She had blushed for no damn reason… or so she told him… but then whenever he turned to talk to her… he caught her staring at him… and on meeting her eyes, a deep blush spread across her cheeks. //Does she know? How could she have found out? Aaa… I've been trying to drop hints ever since the day I met her but why is it that she suddenly realizes it now? So it's a good thing that she knows that I like her… at least it is about time… *sigh*. I should ask her about it tomorrow… yeah right! Like that would ever happen! Been trying to do that for the past few months and still not succeeded *shakes head sadly*. I wonder if she'll reject me… I mean now that I am a good basketball player and all… what other reason does she have to reject me?// Hanamichi stopped walking and stared up at the sky once again //Why am I taking this so calmly? I mean shouldn't I be really nervous? *shakes head confusedly* I should go home and talk to Sam, Yohei and Max about this… they should be able to help me out//  
  
Finally, after walking around aimlessly for quite some time Hanamichi decided to continue on his way home... but that was before the sounds of a ball being dribbled caught his attention. //Huh? Who in the world could be playing this late at night?// Glancing at his watch and realizing that it was already 1am made him a whole lot more curious. //Curiosity may have killed the cat… but the Tensai is better then some stupid cat// and with that he stalked off towards the source of distraction.  
  
~*~  
  
Rukawa tried to get up but somehow or rather he didn't seem able to move. He looked down at his body only to see that his hands were now tied behind his back and as for his legs… they were clamped together. He looked up only to realize that he wasn't in his bedroom anymore… in fact he seemed to be floating above the city. He stared down at the breath taking view and immediately started panicking as the thought of plummeting to his death entered his mind. However, instead of plunging downwards he felt a strong arm encircle his slim waist... it was preventing him from falling. He leaned against the other body… shuddering a bit as his back finally made contact with the person's muscled chest. Out of nowhere a huge pair of blood red wings enveloped him thus tucking him closer to the person who he was leaning on. He felt like he was on fire… and he turned his face upwards only to meet a pair of dangerous brown orbs. He felt like he was drowning in those beautiful eyes and he was only vaguely aware of the other hand which had now started to explore his chest.  
  
The firm calloused hand sprawled itself over his chest playing with his now sensitive nipples. He gasped at the feeling of a hand brushing across his nipple and now he was aching with need. He turned upwards once more… now… his cool façade shattered and he pleaded with his eyes. The brown depths looked at him in amusement and he was now blessed with a sly grin. Rukawa stared at those lips… they were mind blowing… so full and luscious… unconsciously he licked his own lips only to be answered with a snort. Suddenly he was aware of the hand which was now moving southwards on his body. His eyes widened in anticipation and finally the hard calloused hand took hold of him.  
  
~*~  
  
Rukawa dribbled the ball expertly and then readying himself he performed a three pointer. His breathing was ragged but still he didn't stop. He had been playing for the last half an hour and although his muscles were screaming in pain… he still continued playing. This was his one source of utmost peace. He performed another free throw and after watching the ball swoosh into the hoop he allowed his mind to drift back to what had happened earlier on.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
He woke with a start only to find himself in his room and on his bed.  
  
"Dreaming of me?"  
  
Rukawa looked at the doorway only to find Sendoh standing at it with a smile. Sendoh was looking at him with 'that look' but he wasn't looking at Rukawa's face… oh no… he was looking more southwards. Rukawa followed his gaze only to land his eyes on his rock hard throbbing erection. He was stunned by his state… oh yes. He had had wet dreams before… but never one that left him in such a state of need. He snapped back to reality as he felt his dick enveloped in a warm velvety cavern. He stifled a moan and looked down only to find Sendoh who had taken him as a whole in his mouth. He felt the warmth leave him and his sensitive tip was blessed with a quick lick before he was totally abandoned. This time round he wasn't able to stop the moan that came out.  
  
"I figured that since we lost I needed some comforting… and looks that you yourself need some attention" whispered Sendoh… his breath caressing Rukawa's manhood but his eyes fixed on the pale boy.  
  
Rukawa looked at Sendoh through half lidded eyes… he knew that he needed a release and it just seemed so perfect that Sendoh was here. He looked at Sendoh's glazed eyes and purposely licked his lips before lying back down on the bed to enjoy the oncoming blow job. //This is going to be one hell of a night//  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
He picked up the ball and started playing all over again. He concentrated completely on the game and soon enough he imagined his greatest rival standing before him. Rukawa was playing offense and the imaginary Sendoh playing defense. He approached imaginary Sendoh but finally when their eyes met he lost control of the ball. Imaginary Sendoh was giving him a one over. He had this glazed 'I need sex look' in his eyes and he was staring at Rukawa.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Screams filled his room as both he and Sendoh came at the same time. He had come for the second time that night and he was totally exhausted. His muscles felt numb and his ass was throbbing in pain. Sendoh withdrew himself from within Rukawa then proceeded to hug him and drift into a deep slumber.  
  
Rukawa closed his eyes, completely exhausted from the sex and finally he felt himself drift into a slumber. However before he had managed to attain deep sleep… his red angel appeared in front of him… looking at him with hurt eyes and lips which were pursed together forming a thin line on the overshadowed face. He felt a pang of guilt shoot right through him and tried his level best to ignore it.  
  
After fifteen minutes he was still awake… he hadn't been able to ignore his angel. He finally opened his eyes and looked at Sendoh who was snuggled up beside him. No longer was his hair spiky… in fact it was now silky soft and it fell over his face. Gently, Rukawa parted the hair so as to gain access to Sendoh's face. He looked at the beautiful face snuggled on the pillow and felt bile rise up his throat. With his hair not spiked up… Sendoh looked a whole lot like him… only more tanned. He stared at Sendoh and immediately felt very dirty. He was disgusted and as he looked at Sendoh it grew. It wasn't Sendoh's fault… hell Sendoh was a great guy and he really knew how to have mind blowing sex… but whenever he looked at Sendoh with his hair free… Rukawa always felt like he had slept with his own brother. It was because of the close resemblance and thanks to that he felt like he had done something incestuous.  
  
Rukawa slowly crept out of Sendoh's hug and flung his legs over the bed. He had a quick shower, dressed himself and left to find some solace.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Oi! Kitsune! What you doing playing bastketball here so late at night"  
  
Rukawa snapped out of his reverie on hearing the comment and whirled around only to realize that the red head was standing on the court with the ball in hand.  
  
Rukawa ignored him as per usual and approached him to get back his ball.  
  
"Teme kitsune! Don't ignore the Tensai!"  
  
"Urusai!" hissed Rukawa  
  
"Don't order the Tensai around you baka Kitsune!"  
  
"You want to wake up the neighborhood?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Being blessed with no answer Rukawa proceeded to snatch the ball out of Sakuragi's hands then proceeded back to the game.  
  
Hanamichi watched Rukawa go back to the court and start playing again. //Doesn't he ever take a break? Maybe that's why he is so good… cause he never takes a break. Poor Kitsune… he has to work so hard to be the best… unlike the Tensai! Nyahaha!//  
  
"Oi kitsune! Wanna have a one on one?" Hanamichi asked softly  
  
"Okay"  
  
With that Hanamchi approached Rukawa who was already there practicing by himself.  
  
Rukawa practiced by himself whilst the red head did a few warm ups. He looked at the red head now and he felt the 'need' start to take over. It took all his will power to act indifferently towards the red head whilst he watched him remove his black jacket to reveal the dark brown hugging t- shirt which he had worn to the club. In his opinion, never had he seen a more delicious sight… and although it seemed like he was practicing and ignoring the red head's presence… in actual fact he felt the presence in every fiber in his body. Finally Sakuragi finished with the few stretches and the game began.  
  
It had started to drizzle but both the boys refused to acknowledge it and so they went on playing. They game was intense as usual… both boys playing their best. Not long ago… they had forgotten about the score so now they played just for the sake of challenging each other.  
  
Rukawa stared at the red head in front of him. //Damn him and damn his endless stamina// He knew that Sakuragi had a better stamina than himself but what he couldn't understand was why he was still able to play. They both had played today during the competition and then when it came to Enigma unlike himself… Sakuragi had danced every dance. //He is a really good dancer. *remembers Sakuragi's swaying body* Why the hell isn't he tired yet? I mean after all that dancing shouldn't he feel tired?// Rukawa was pushing himself and he knew it… but he didn't want to stop playing with his red head. //Did I just think 'my' red head? What the hell?// before completing his thoughts he slumped down on the ground totally exhausted. He titled his face upwards and welcomed the drizzle… he always seemed to like the rain… it was calming to him.  
  
Hanamichi saw the brunette on the ground with his face tilted heavenwards but still he didn't go to help him, instead he continued playing… all the while feeling the brunette's eyes on his body. He didn't feel uncomfortable at all… in fact he felt perfectly at ease. He performed a few more dunks and free throws before he decided to stop due to the rain which was now slowly turning into a small storm. He turned around and looked at the brunette. //He has such a beautiful profile… no wonder girls flock him, but he isn't as gorgeous as me. Nyahahaha *F5C sweatdrops*//  
  
"Oi kitsune! Get up! We better go before it gets worse" reaching down and offering Rukawa a hand.  
  
Rukawa readily accepted the hand and hauled himself up. His feet felt wobbly and as soon as he tried standing on his own he slumped down again. He was just too exhausted to stand up. His body had finally given up.  
  
Hanamichi stared at the boy who was once again with butt kissing the court. He sighed then proceeded to gather all their stuff before helping up the brunette once more.  
  
"Stupid Kitsune! Who told you to play so much if you were so tired! You don't have stamina like the Tensai! Nyahaha! You should have stopped a long time ago!"  
  
"D'aho"  
  
"Teme kitsune! Don't insult me when I am helping you… I could have just left you there by yourself to fall sick!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Baka Kitsune! Anyway why are you so tired?"  
  
Rukawa turns to look at the innocent red head and shrugs all the time remembering the sex he had just had.  
  
"Baka Kitsune!"  
  
"Turn here!"  
  
"Huh? Where are we going?"  
  
"My house ahou"  
  
"Why are we going to your house?"  
  
"It is closer… ahou"  
  
"Teme Kitsune!"  
  
"Stop" Rukawa inhaled Sakuragi's innocent scent a last time before pushing away from the red head and taking out his keys and opening the door.  
  
Hanamichi stood in the living area of the huge house and looked around in awe.  
  
"You live here?"  
  
"…"  
  
"By yourself?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Stay here… I'll go get you a change"  
  
Hanamichi stayed put watching Rukawa approach the stairs.  
  
"Kaede… where have you been? I was looking for you"  
  
Hanamichi stared at the owner of that voice.  
  
Rukawa growled as Sendoh spoke to him.  
  
"What's with the sour mood? Don't worry that can be easily remedied" Sendoh said lazily as he approached Rukawa and started touching him. Rukawa tried to resist him but then he cupped his hand over his rod and once again the 'need' overtook him and soon enough Sakuragi's presence was forgotten.  
  
Hanamichi stared at the two boys in front of him. Sendoh hadn't realized that he was here and judging from what he was doing it would be a while before his presence was realized. He glanced at the window and on seeing the storm which was raging outside he decide to take a chance and stay inside with the two boys. Finally… snapping out of his initial shock he cleared his throat loudly.  
  
On hearing the loud noise… both the occupied boys stopped what they were doing and stared at the source.  
  
"Sakuragi?" Sendoh asked curiously, staring at the blushing boy in the living area.  
  
"Uh… I can't leave… the storm has worsened… I… uh… uh… think… t-that I need to… uh sleep over."  
  
Sendoh let go of Rukawa and approached the blushing red head who was now staring at the floor like it was the most amazing thing in the world. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh… I was playing with the Kitsune and he collapsed… so I helped him back" Sakuragi answered still looking at the floor.  
  
//He is cute… I wonder if he is gay// "Sakuragi… do you have anything against gays?"  
  
Sakuragi's head snapped upwards and he stared at Sendoh with eyes wide as saucers. //Still so naïve and innocent//  
  
"Uh… you and kitsune?" Sakuragi asked meekly only to be answered with a slow nod and a wide smile.  
  
Rukawa came back down… he had already changed into some dry clothes. He tossed the red head a change then showed Sakuragi to the guest bedroom. All the time the red head remained quiet and he didn't even retort to Rukawa's taunts. Instead he just followed quietly.  
  
Rukawa closed the door and leaned against it. He felt like an asshole… the red head shouldn't have found out like that //Damn me and my raging hormones! Damn Sendoh for knowing exactly what to do! Damn me for being such an asshole and forgetting that he was right there watching me. Shit! Dammit!//  
  
"Why the foul mood" Sendoh asked as he approached him  
  
Rukawa just glared back at him… but it didn't seem to work.  
  
Sakuragi was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He was still in a state of shock and it didn't help that he could hear the grunts and moans outside his door. He would have actually gone and told them to shut it but the idea of catching them 'playing' with one another stopped him in his tracks. He sighed as he remembered the earlier scene.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Sendoh came down the stairs wearing only his boxers. Rukawa glared at him but he didn't stop. Instead he boldly grabbed Rukawa's manhood and all protestation died there as a small moan was heard leaving Rukawa's lips. Soon enough those lips were on Sendoh's and Sendoh kept on playing with Rukawa… not once did he notice Hanamichi and not once did Rukawa remember the red head.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
The idea of being forgotten so easily hit a chord in the red head. He didn't feel disgusted by the thought that Sendoh and Rukawa were gays but… he did feel something… but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
//What the hell is going on?//  
  
TBC 


	12. Part 12

Fic  
  
Genre: Yaoi… for sure…as for coupling you'll soon find out!!!  
  
Title: Time will tell…, 12/?  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Rating: PG once again  
  
Posted: Fanfiction.net  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
My first really serious chap of this fic…  
  
Lets see I think the first few chaps of this fic were violently  
  
Last chap was hard core lime  
  
And now total seriousness  
  
Talk about a phase change… but I think it totally fits with the mood of the fic.  
  
So read on…  
  
~*~  
  
(The next day…)  
  
Practice went on as usual… taunts were hurled between the two main players in the team… minor squabbles took place… the maniacal idiotic laugh resounded as per usual off the gym's walls… and not once did anybody doubt Sakuragi's behavior. All was well… or so they thought.  
  
"Come on… let's go out for dinner… my treat"  
  
On hearing the magical word 'treat' being uttered the Sakuragi gundam hovered around Max and Sam suggesting a venue.  
  
Finally they settled on going to a ramen noodle shop as Sam knew that it was her Hana's favorite food. The gundam and Max had left a few minutes ago, after devouring the food, saying that they had a date with the pachinko shop. Yohei declined the offer, finally noticing that his best friend was not his usual self.  
  
"Oi! Sakuragi… are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Of course the Tensai is fine! Nyahaha! Why did you ask?"  
  
"Well considering that we've been here for half an hour already but you are only now finishing your first bowl of ramen… something is definitely wrong!"  
  
"Are you saying that Tensai is a pig?"  
  
"He isn't saying… he is just stating a well known fact!" added Sam mischievously.  
  
"Nani! Tensai is not a pig!"  
  
"Really… but I think you would make an adorable pig" pinching Sakuragi's cheek.  
  
"Nani?! Baka Yaro! If you were a guy you be lying on the floor with a steaming bump on your head!"  
  
"Ma… ma Hana-kun… I was just joking" Sam said soothingly trying to calm down the red head that was now as red as his hair.  
  
"Hmph! How dare you insult the Tensai!" muttered Sakuragi.  
  
"What Tensai?"  
  
*POW*  
  
"That feels better!" he said happily whilst Sam stared at Yohei who now had a large steaming bump in the middle of his head.  
  
After a few minutes more of bickering… Sakuragi finally calmed down and fell into a silent lapse of deep thought.  
  
Both Yohei and Sam realized that their friend was even more troubled then they had first thought. But just as they were about to broach the topic, he spoke up  
  
"Hey what do you guys think of gays?" he asked somewhat distractedly.  
  
Sakuragi looked up too find his two close friends staring at him as though he was some sort of alien.  
  
"OHMIGOD! Hana-kun! Are you seriously gay?"  
  
"Yeah Sakuragi… you can tell me… I don't mind them at all… how could I if my best friend is gay?"  
  
"Nani?! I am not gay! I was just asking what y'all thought about them!"  
  
"Sakuragi don't worry… even if you are gay I'll still be your best friend… but I have to tell you now that I am definitely straight"  
  
"Nani?! I am not gay… and I am not interested in you!" stated Sakuragi who was once again as red as his hair.  
  
"It's okay Hana-kun… you're not the first gay guy I've met… in fact quite a few of my friends there are gay! I don't mind… just like Yohei said"  
  
"But I am seriously not gay!" he finally yelled earning himself quite a few looks from the people sitting near them. Whilst the older people stared at him in shame, the youngsters looked at him indifferently… whilst a few girls stared at him approvingly and a few more guys looked at him enticingly.  
  
He felt the stares cut right through him and tear away at him bit by bit… the shame that was reflected in the eyes of the older citizens hit him with the force of a sledgehammer ramming down on his head. //So this is how it feels to be gay… to be different from everyone else… to be shunned by society. This would be how it feels when your parents finally find out that you are gay… alone… with no hope of redemption other then to give up on who you really are and to live the rest of your life in denial. To be looked at differently just because you love one of the same sex// without really paying attention to what he was doing… he got up and before leaving his two friends alone he muttered softly but icily "I am not gay… I know two people who are… but I am not… and I was just asking because I felt a bit awkward when I was with them. I thought that y'all could help me… but obviously teasing me seemed to appeal to you more. Thanks for the food… oh, and thanks a whole lot for the help" and with that he turned his back on two of the most important people in his life.  
  
Sam and Yohei watched his retreating figure in silence. The hurt and shock visibly showing itself on their faces whilst their heart broke bit by bit realizing that they had actually somewhat abandoned their friend in his time of need. This was the first time they heard him speak with that sort of tone. Soft but icy. Even when compared to Rukawa's tone… Rukawa's seemed to ooze more warmth. The eerie tone etched itself deep into their hearts and no matter how much they wanted to go after him and apologize… they were still numb. Numb from the recognition of their stupidity… they hadn't realized that there was something wrong with him… and finally when he told them they laughed at him… numb from their 'ruthlessness' and finally numb from pain… the deep pain that was tearing at them from 'that' tone that he had used on them. So instead of chasing after him, they sat there staring at his retreating figure as it disappeared into the throng of people wandering the streets.  
  
//Does physical appearance really matter that much? I am not gay… I am sure about it... but then why am I still so bothered by what happened in the shop? Those stares… shame… repugnance… superiority… Difference. Why am I bothered? Could it be pity? Is that why I am so bothered… cause I pity them as that is what they have to face for having to be with the person they love. Why are they shunned by society? I mean there is no written rule stating that man must fall in love with woman… it is just an assumption people made since the start of time… one that I guess was based as this is the only way that the continuation of the species will be ensured… but still… is it true? Is man only suppose to love women? Isn't true love based on one's character and not appearances? Why is it that when it comes to obese people society states that it is the character that matters and not the looks… so doesn't that also applies when you love one of the same gender? How can society be so blind? Are they really a herd of sheep that follow a bunch of unwritten rules imposed decades ago? Even after testing the frontiers of science and technology why are they still confined to these invisible borders that exist for love? Why are they so afraid to experiment with these borders… you live life only once and shouldn't you live it to the max? How are you suppose to live life to its fullest if you are bound in these invisible confines? How can true love conquer all if they have to stay within these confines?// Hanamichi walked around aimlessly, deep in thought. Finally when he came back to reality he realized that he was at the beach, near the fishing docks. He glanced at the breath taking view in front of him and finally his eyes landed on a spiky haired player. Allowing his body to proceed in 'auto drive' he unconsciously approached him.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Sendoh turned around only to be greeted with the sight of a very disturbed looking Sakuragi. //Hmm… this is a first… wonder what's wrong//  
  
"Hey… so wassup?"  
  
"Nothing much"  
  
"What is it like to be gay?"  
  
Sendoh choked on hearing the blunt question and dropped his fishing rod into the water accidentally //Chikuso! That was my favorite rod *A/N: no pun intended*// He turned around and eyed the red head scrutinizing him and his questions worth. The usual ferocious blush didn't grace his cheeks instead he wore a distant look and his eyes were tinged with a little anger, irritation and confusion as well.  
  
"Why are you planning to become one anytime soon?"  
  
Sendoh's attempt at humor was short lived as a second later he was lying on the dock with a steaming bump on his head and for once his anti gravity hairstyle had given way as it now was parted awkwardly. Sendoh recovered from the blow quickly only to see the red head storm away. //Wrong answer I guess! Wonder what's the matter… he actually seems serious… the first time I've seen him serious off the court for that matter… it really must be something serious// "Matte! Sakuragi! Matte! Gomen… I didn't mean it like that" he shouted whilst trying to catch up with the red head.  
  
"Hn…"  
  
"No seriously… I am sorry… that was a stupid thing to say… I am sorry!"  
  
"How does it feel knowing that whenever you talk about being gay openly you are definitely going to be shunned? I mean just look at the way I reacted… I was so repulsed by the idea even though I say to myself that I don't mind it… the fact that people may think that I am gay is so scary that I automatically am repulsed by it… so am I as bad as society? To hate you just because you are gay and love one of the same gender"  
  
Sendoh stared at the boy in front. He was speechless… never did he think that what he had seen the night before would affect him so. This guy was the loud, naïve red head. The guy was a happy go lucky baka. He didn't bother about anybody else's opinions and yet here he stood in front of him staring distantly at the ocean while waiting for the answer to his question. //Did he really change all that much?//  
  
"Sakuragi… let's go to my place… I think this calls for a serious talk"  
  
"Why your place" eyeing Sendoh warily  
  
"Don't worry… I am not going to jump you… I may be known as a hentai… but I do have my morals. *turns to stare at the ocean* My hair"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your head butt damaged my do *pointing at his hair* and there is no way that the ace player of Ryonan is going to walk in public with this. I do have my image to keep up and also a very good fashion sense to go with it and this hair do is a definite no no" he turned towards Sakuragi whose long hair was now dancing gently bout his face due to the light sea breeze and he now had a small heartfelt grin tugging at the corner of his lips //Kawai!//  
  
Sendoh's apartment…  
  
"You live by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah… my parent's are in Tokyo… they moved there last year but I didn't want to switch schools so I stayed put" he answered as he made his way to his room.  
  
"Sakuragi… why are you suddenly so bothered by homosexuality? I mean if it is about Kaede and me and last night… forget about it… it was my fault… I should have looked around before jumping him.  
  
"Kaede… I never would have thought I'd ever hear you call him that… I mean he's the Kitsune… Kaede sounds to gentle for him"  
  
"You shouldn't judge a person so quickly… you of all people should no that"  
  
"So I guess I am just like society… I mean a sheep that is… one who willingly gives into first impressions and the unwritten rules without bothering to find the truth."  
  
"When it comes to Kaede the truth finding part is difficult… hell, I still hardly know much about him. And as for you being like society I disagree… I mean you are too naïve to be like society although I am seeing a different side of you today. The Sakuragi I know doesn't give a shit about what others think and usually you make your own decisions and stick by them" Sendoh said whilst coming out of his room bare-chested with a towel on his head which he was using to dry his now wet hair.  
  
Sakuragi felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he appreciatingly examined Sendoh's bare upper half. It was all so taut and compact. //Why am I blushing… I mean he is a guy… and I've seen many naked guys before so why is it that I am reacting like this to him?//  
  
He looked up as Sendoh removed the towel that was covering his face.  
  
"Kaede"  
  
The two boys stared at each other for a moment and electricity filled the room for that span of time. With his damp hair abiding the rules of gravity Sendoh's hair fell down framing his face... making him look like Rukawa only with slightly longer hair.  
  
"Kaede"  
  
"Do I really look like him" Sendoh frowning at the red head's reaction.  
  
"Yeah…" he answered somewhat mystified with the picture of the guy in front of him.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked snapping out of his trance  
  
"Why are you suddenly so bothered? If it is about last night I told you to forget it"  
  
"No… last night was like an eye opener… I mean… I don't know anymore. Last night after I saw y'all together something started nagging me. At first it was this little thing and as I thought about it more it became bigger and bigger… and now it is all I seem to think about"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know… I was so sure last night that I am not bothered by gays… it is just another form of love but that nagging feeling didn't leave me. And then just now when I was having dinner with Sam and Yohei I asked them what they thought about gays. They laughed at me and called me gay… saying that they didn't mind at all. I finally got really pissed off and shouted out loud that I am not gay… and then people started looking at me. They all looked at me differently… I felt so… alone. They way the older people looked at me really got to me. *Turns and looks Sendoh straight in the eyes* Is that how it will be when your parents find out? I mean will they also stare at you like that… with that same amount of shame and repugnance? I mean… when they looked at me like that… I felt myself tear and crumble under the intensity of those emotions. How can you still be gay knowing that that's the way you are going to be treated?"  
  
Sendoh stared at the guy in front of him, never breaking the eye contact that they had made. //This is definitely a different side of Sakuragi… I mean he seems so lost yet deep, confused yet ashamed of himself. Why is this bothering him so much?//  
  
"I don't know… all I know is that for two years I tried ignoring it and finally I crumbled under it all *Sakuragi eyes him with open curiousity* I never was very fond of girls… and finally I realized that I had a crush on this guy. At first I didn't give a shit about what society would think… at first I avoided him because I was afraid of rejection but as time passed I realized that society didn't accept my sort of love and I continued ignoring him under the pretense of rejection but the truth was I was afraid of society. Finally, I practically lost it… I mean I felt alone… and no matter how many friends I had I still felt alone and bit by bit I felt myself lose my spirit. Kosh-kun realized that I was as he put it 'dying on the inside' and finally I told him everything. He was stunned by the realization and he left immediately… as I watched him leave I felt myself die and wither. I was completely alone… I mean my best friend had left me… he was my best friend and he hadn't accepted me for who I was. However I was wrong… it seemed that he left cause he didn't want to hurt me with any unconscious comments he may have made as he was still in shock. We still are best friends and he is still always there for me… standing by me. The point is that my sexuality doesn't affect me as long as those close to me accept me for who I am… and if they are your true friends they will. Some may run from you and you will lose their friendship but then they don't deserve to be your friend if they can't accept you for who you are."  
  
"Do your parents know?"  
  
"No… but I think they have kind of figured it out and they have hinted that I should get a girl… and no matter how much it pains me to know that I am not me in their eyes… I can't runaway from who I am. This is my life not theirs… I am the one who has to live through the next god knows 70 years and I plan to live it so as to fulfill my happiness. I mean if I live it for them what happens when I am alone? Who am I to live for? My so-called wife? The fiancée that they chose for me? How in the world am I suppose to survive? In that sense by the time I am 30 I'd already be dead… my spirit would have died."  
  
"How can you put aside your parents like that?"  
  
"I haven't put them aside… I would still die for them… but I am not willing to die for them for a reason as stupid as the packaging of the one I love. Ask me anything else and I will gladly do it for them"  
  
Sakuragi looked at Sendoh who spoke of his parent's with a pained outlook. //He must be so alone… to be shunned by your own parents… they who brought you into the world. I understand what he says about friends… I understand that but to be misunderstood by your parents… that must hurt//  
  
"Sakuragi… don't misunderstand me… I don't hate being gay… I am happy now… and although I doubt that my parents will ever accept me for this and I am pained by that… but the truth is if you were to give me a chance to do it all over… I'd still be gay. It is who I am… no point running away from it."  
  
"…"  
  
"Now tell me the truth… Are you really bothered this deeply about gays just because you pity society's outlook of us?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"*sigh* I am being serious here… has it ever occurred to you that you may be gay or bi?"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Seriously…"  
  
"No! I love Haruko-chan… she is my angel *pictures Heruko smiling at him and behind her a pair of beautiful pristine white feathered wings spread themselves elegantly… giving her an over all mystically beautiful look* Haruko-chan" hearts in his eyes.  
  
Sendoh sweatdrops  
  
"You know you could be bisexual and Haruko-chan could be just an infatuation"  
  
"Nani? Me? Bisexual? No… it can't be… I mean I love Haruko-chan"  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
Sakuragi frowned at the question… remembering the previous night when he finally realized that she may like him… he wasn't overjoyed… in fact he was… normal. Ignoring the memory, he answered stubbornly "Yes I do… I love her"  
  
"Don't lie to yourself Sakuragi… it is the worst thing you could do."  
  
Before he had the chance to answer Sendoh they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. So as he watched Sendoh walk away, he tried to sort through all his various emotions. //Is it true? Could I be gay or bi? I have no idea… but one thing is for sure… Haruko-chan acts differently to me now and as for my feelings I think… I think I don't love here anymore… I think I have fallen out of love with her//  
  
"D'aho"  
  
"Nani? Kitsune?" he replied automatically whilst looking at the person who addressed him. On realizing that Rukawa stood in front of him he took it as his cue to leave. "Oi Smiley! Thanks a whole lot… I feel a lot better" and with that he walked towards the open front door.  
  
"Sure thing Sakuragi… oh and Sakuragi think about it… seriously"  
  
"Uh… okay Smiley… Ja"  
  
"What was all that about" inquired a voice monotonously.  
  
"It seems that your team mate and dream lover over there is just as gay as you and me!"  
  
TBC  
  
Pls read the author's note this time  
  
It explains a few things… pwease 


	13. Part 13

Fic  
  
Genre: Yaoi… for sure…as for coupling you'll soon find out!!!  
  
Title: Time will tell…, 13/?  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Rating: Not really R but it is descriptive but not dirty… I promise y'all that  
  
Posted: Fanfiction.net  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
You wouldn't believe it….. I am actually enjoying the new computer chair we bought last night…. What relevance it has to the story don't ask me… but as for the story pls read on and R&R  
  
~*~  
  
//So am I straight… bisexual… or gay? Man… never did I actually think that I'd be doubting my sexuality… you see this is the number one reason why you should never hang around with stupid kitsunes!// and with that he unlocked the door and stepped into the house. He automatically closed the door and slipped off his shoes and headed straight for the kitchen. //All that thinking really can work up an appetite… hmm… lemme see what there is too eat// and he finally settled on a bag of Lay's potato chips. He entered the living room and it was only then that he realized that he wasn't alone.  
  
They had watched their friend go about things as he usually did when he came home. They sat there quietly as observers… each too afraid to break the silence and bring up the topic. They stared at him at the entrance of the living room not knowing what to expect and once again silence filled the house.  
  
The silence was deafening. He looked at his friends not knowing what to do.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
He got up and before leaving his two friends alone he muttered softly but icily "I am not gay… I know two people who are… but I am not… and I was just asking because I felt a bit awkward when I was with them. I thought that y'all could help me… but obviously teasing me seemed to appeal to you more. Thanks for the food… oh, and thanks a whole lot for the help" and with that he turned his back on two of the most important people in his life.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
The chip resting in his mouth lay forgotten as he stared at his friends… they had always been there for him… and how does he repay them? By being a bastard and ditching them just because he was confused. As he went through all the events that had taken place he finally realized that today had been one of those exceptional days. Its not everyday that Sakuragi readily talks to that stupid smiley Ryonan player… its not everyday that Sakuragi finds solace in one of his rivals… its not everyday that Sakuragi starts doubting his sexuality… its not everyday that Sakuragi hurts and walks out on those closest to him… and finally its not everyday that Sakuragi only eats one bowl of ramen noodles when someone else is paying for the meal. (F5C sweatdrops)  
  
The silence enveloping the household stretched into minutes which seemed to drag on and on… playing with the nerves of the people in the room… making them more nervous and piling on the anxiety by the tonne… only making them readily retreat into their safe hideaway within themselves.  
  
"So what if I told you that I may be gay? How would you react to that?" Hanamichi finally said breaking the intense silence.  
  
"Nani?" and with that the three occupants shot off their seats and stared wide eyed at the red head in front of him.  
  
"Oi… Sakuragi, when we were teasing you we didn't mean it… we were just teasing you that's all… that doesn't mean you're gay" Yohei stammered out.  
  
"So does that mean that me being gay may actually affect you and our friendship? Does that mean that you wouldn't approve of me if I was gay?"  
  
Yohei stared at his best friend in front of him who was still rooted at the entrance of the room. Seriousness and confusion played across his facial features //What the hell happened when he left the restaurant?//  
  
"No… that's not what I mean"  
  
"What Yohei meant… was just that we teased you about it doesn't mean that you are gay" answered Sam nervously, confused by the sudden change in the red head.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question… would it bother you?"  
  
"As I said in the shop… I don't care if you are gay or straight… but you will still be my best friend" Yohei said firmly staring straight into the red head's eyes trying to show him the truth and sincerity behind the words he had just spoken.  
  
Hanamichi stared into those deep depths which seemed to be pushing at him. Sincerity was clearly written in those eyes as well as portrayed through those words. Finally after what seemed like an eternity but in reality was about 10 seconds a wide smile spread itself across Hanamichi's face. Before Hanamichi knew what was happening a sobbing Samantha lay in his arms, arms latched around his neck and wet tears streaming from her beautiful green eyes.  
  
"S-Sam daijobou?"  
  
"Its kind of obvious that she isn't alright baka!"  
  
"Oi Yohei! How dare you call the Tensai a baka?" and with that he jerked upright lunging for his friend and totally forgetting about the girl in his arms.  
  
Sam was too stunned to react to the loss of her support that she immediately toppled over bringing the raging red head along with her. The ended up in a bundle on the floor with the red head on top of her and in a rather compromising position.  
  
"I agree… you most probably are gay… after all you don't seem to be reacting to the position we are in"  
  
"N-nani?" and finally when he comprehended their positions he bounced off her blushing furiously leaving Sam giggling loudly on the floor.  
  
"Man… you really are the first guy I've known who hasn't reacted to her in a more… err… physical manner" Max piped in.  
  
"B-but I didn't mean it… I mean… I would never do anything to her… err… gomen Sam"  
  
Both she and Yohei were still laughing their hearts out to say anything to their blushing and stammering friend.  
  
"So what's this about you being gay?"  
  
"Err… I'm not sure yet… it's just that I was thinking about it and I think I may not be as straight as I thought… I mean I had a talk with Smiley and…"  
  
"Smiley as in Sendoh?" inquired Yohei  
  
"Yeah… him"  
  
"Why him?"  
  
"Well since he's gay I thought he'd understand better"  
  
"Nani? Sendoh is gay?"  
  
"I don't think I was suppose to tell you that"  
  
"Oh so that was the guy you were talking about during dinner" added Sam thoughtfully "So who is his partner?"  
  
"Rukawa" he answered automatically and finally on realizing what he had just said he blushed even more "Err… I don't think I was suppose to tell y'all that as well" he piped in scratching his head sheepishly and looking at his three friends who now stood staring at him with their jaws touching the floor.  
  
"Rukawa is gay?" Sam asked uncertainly  
  
"Uh… yeah!" he answered meekly.  
  
"Oh mi god! Sendoh really is a Hentai!" voiced Yohei.  
  
"Yohei no baka! Are you trying to say that being gay makes you a hentai?" whilst approaching his friend seriously.  
  
"Err… no that's not what I meant… I- I …" but he didn't get to complete his statement as he lay on the floor with a steaming bump on his head in the next instant.  
  
Finally all the intensity and doubts which had earlier filled the room and house had soon dissipated as the four of them sat down and talked. Affection replaced the doubts… affection that is shared amongst friends… the type that you will never be able to buy… the type you have with those closest to you. They sat in the living room chatting and discussing Hanamichi's sexuality. It may not have been the most usual topic for a conversation but after his outburst in the restaurant Yohei and Sam realized that they really had to help him… and so there they were… helping him out… trying to help him figure out what he was… as that's what real friends do for each other… they stand by you no matter what.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ne Kitsune? One-on-one?"  
  
"Hn…"  
  
Sakuragi was as usual his normal loud self. Anyone who knew him wouldn't have guessed that at that point he was undergoing a small identity crisis. The only ones who knew happened to be Yohei, Max, Sam, Sendoh and Rukawa who still was having a hard time believing that the loud red head was confused. He seemed so 'normal' so like himself… so Tensai like.  
  
Yohei, Max and Sam on the other hand knew otherwise… they saw the stress lines which were finding their way onto the red head's young face… they witnessed his loss of appetite… they knew about the sleepless nights that he was now experiencing… they saw the confusion that lay in his eyes. Everybody thought that Sakuragi was an open book… one that never hid anything from the world… how wrong they are. He was no where close to an open book. He acted normally for acceptance and so as to not worry everyone else… typical Sakuragi… always worrying about others. It was an unwritten fact amongst the three of them… they had already concluded from that night that their friend was most probably gay… and they too knew that he most probably knew it as well… however they never again broached the topic about his sexuality. They knew that just because you have the feeling that you are gay it doesn't necessarily mean that you like it. They knew that the red head would come to them if he needed help… but right now… he had to figure this out by himself… he had to come to terms with his sexuality… and that could only be done by him. No matter how much they wanted to help him out… they knew they shouldn't… he had to do this by himself… so until then they'll just be there for him… loaning him a shoulder whenever he needs one.  
  
"Ch… Kitsune you cheated!" the red head yelled after Rukawa did a dunk and won the match.  
  
"…"  
  
"That's not fair… that was a foul… you cheated!"  
  
"Actually that was not a foul… it was a very legal move… admit it you got stumped by the fox!"  
  
"Max! You are suppose to be my friend not his… and I don't care… he cheated! He most probably bribed you to side him… ne? That's what he did isn't it? You can tell me… come tell me… tell me!" approaching Max with a certain gleam in his brown eyes.  
  
"D'aho"  
  
"Nani? Teme Kitsune! The Tensai will beat you!"  
  
"You are deluded!"  
  
"Nani? Kitsune!" and with that Sakuragi hurled the ball in his hand towards the raven haired boy.  
  
Rukawa stopped dead in his tracks as he was suddenly flooded with dizziness. There at his feet lay the seemingly innocent orange ball. Slowly the haze lifted and he bent down and carefully lifted the ball…  
  
//I can't believe that that stupid Kitsune beat me! He cheated! How can he beat the Tensai? I am better than that stupid…// *Thud* He lay there lips kissing the floor for a few seconds and finally on realizing what happened he lost all his control. "Teme KITSUNE!"  
  
Max, Sam and Yohei stood rooted to their positions watching the on going brawl. It had been a while since those two had gotten into a fight and well now they were stunned by the suddenness of it. Yohei came to his senses the fastest and immediately stepped in trying to separate both the boys. After a lot of work and help from the other two… they managed to separate the two boys.  
  
"Hmph! Stupid Kitsune!" and with that Hanamichi entered to locker room.  
  
"D'aho"  
  
"Ano Rukawa… I don't think you should go in there now… let him cool off"  
  
"Do you think you can do that? Cause the three of us have a movie to catch and we really got to leave or will be late" Sam stated  
  
"Hn…"  
  
"I shall take that as a yes" and with that the two boys left Rukawa followed by a hyperactive Sam.  
  
~*~  
  
Rukawa entered the locker room an hour later//Stupid d'aho… I'll now be late for that match…// Not looking where he was going… he successfully collided into a hard brick wall… or so that was what he thought it was. On looking up… his eyes landed on a relatively dizzy red head.  
  
"Stupid Kitsune! You should watch where you go… and not sleep while you walk! Baka Kitsune!"  
  
"D'aho"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
That caught his attention as he immediately looked at the red head to see why he hadn't retorted.  
  
"Kitsune! Wanna come over to my place?"  
  
To this he cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"The Lakers versus the Bulls are taking place in half an hour… if you hurry we can catch it…"  
  
"Why your place?"  
  
"Fine! Then we can go to your place… I don't care! It's just that Sam and Max have gone for a movie so I thought we could watch the match together… I don't care!"  
  
"Hn…"  
  
"I'll wait for you outside"  
  
Rukawa just walked past the red head.  
  
Hanamichi walked out of the locker room glad that he finally asked the stupid kitsune. Usually he watches the matches with Max… and he didn't seem to be in the mood to watch it alone… it was more fun when you watch it with your team mates. His thoughts drifted back to when he was in US… the team use to have barbecues during the last few matches of the season and they'd watch it together at Max's house on his big screen… it was a whole lot of fun. But Max had forgotten about the match and promised to go watch a movie. //That idiot! Because of him I am going to be stuck under the same roof with a dumb fox!//  
  
Rukawa stepped out of the locker room only to be greeted with the sight of a rather irritated red head//Wait a second… is he growling? What the hell? He is growling!// If it hadn't been for the image that he had to maintain, Rukawa would have burst out laughing at the sight of the red head growling. //Kawai//  
  
"D'aho"  
  
"Teme! Kitsune!"  
  
"Hey there you two… relax!"  
  
Sendoh walked into the gym, trying to separate the two bickering boys before they earned some bruises. //I wonder if he has figured it out yet// eyeing the red head in front of him suspiciously while casually snaking his arm around the other boy's slim waist and pulling him closer to him. Rukawa eagerly obliged him by relaxing against his bodyframe… pressing himself up close to his body. Sendoh nuzzled his neck whilst hugging his body even closer. Rukawa let his head fall backwards giving his partner more access to the pale strip of skin. Still nuzzling his neck, he lifted his eyes and observed a certain red head that stood in front of them… wide eyed and seemingly innocent to his situation.  
  
Hanamichi was rooted to his position… this had been just like the other night… only less graphic. He felt a hot gaze combing his body and on snapping back to reality, he was met with a pair of smoldering blue eyes regarding him through half shut eyelids. They were glazed over with an expression that Hanamichi wasn't able to pinpoint. However the feel of that glaze settling on his body had the hairs on his neck springing up to life… that wasn't the only thing that came alive within him… In the pits of his stomach a hot squelchy feeling was starting to bubble to the surface… warmth seeped through his entire body, enveloping him in a cocoon of heat. Never did the smoldering gaze leave his body… on the other hand they seemed to be forcing themselves on him. He remained there regarding the two guys in front of him unsure of how to react to the on going scene. Rukawa's long elegant neck was now fully exposed and as for Sendoh he lazily laid wet kisses and hickeys along the whole column, never once breaking eye contact.  
  
Rukawa felt his control shatter as he was engulfed in a thick haze of ecstasy. He felt the wetness along his now hot body. Ever so often his lover blew over the wetness thus plunging him even deeper into that haze. He had to admit that Sendoh was a very skilled lover… he knew exactly what to do and when to do it. He knew exactly where Rukawa's soft spots were and now he circled around it… licking, sucking, blowing, teasing… but never giving it full attention. He was beyond redemption… the haze was too thick… it was too much… he needed it.  
  
Sendoh loved the way he could play with the boy in his arms… whenever it came to sex or even foreplay for that matter… he was so open… not like the ice king which he was more commonly referred to as. Sendoh loved the way he always was victorious when it came down to breaking his defenses… he knew that Rukawa blamed his own so called 'raging' hormones but he knew better… he knew that the boy loved what was happening. Sendoh couldn't help but smile as the boy squirmed in his hold trying to get more //Not until you ask Kaede… Say it! Just say it and you'll get it// Then he heard it.  
  
"Onegai!"  
  
Hanamichi heard the low desperate moan… and even though it was a soft husky whisper… it rang aloud in his ears. The huskiness… the need… the desperation… the ecstasy. It was all there in that moan… and that moan had been elicited by he who had no expression. Sendoh grinned evilly on hearing the request and still maintaining eye contact, he tilted his head ever so slightly then his tongue darted out jabbing a distinct spot. Hanamichi's eyes widened even more as the fox eyed boy threw his head back violently, now completely leaning against Sendoh as his knees had given way. All of a sudden, gravity seemed to be working overtime. He felt the blood pounding in his ears and at the same time he felt the surge of blood gushing its way southwards and pooling at a certain area. The squelching heat at the pit of his stomach was now boiling mercilessly at the surface… He was hot! Oh so hot! Small beads of perspiration appeared on his brow. A small gust of wind finding its way in the gym brushed across the beads… merging with them… in a vain attempt of cooling his now hot body. The contrary happened, as the sudden coolness prodded at something which had been lying relatively dormant for that whole period. Something primal… and now it unleashed itself.  
  
The haze was now at it's epitome of thickness… no longer were rational thoughts running through him… heat and blood gushed about him enveloping him in his own utopia. Each wet jab lifted him a level higher until he was now limp with pleasure… no more resisting the attack. He then heard it… it pushed at him… it was nudging at him continuously… stubborn to stop… stubborn to leave him be… stubborn to let him drown in ecstasy. Grudgingly he paid heed to his newly awakened sense and lifted his heavy lids. Through the small gap he tried to focus on the problem and as he detected nothing amiss he allowed himself to plunge back down into his utopia. The nudging was back… now more persistent then before. His lids snapped open… and as light flooded him he focused on a certain obscure figure in front of him. The moan resounded through the whole gym and for a second all was still. His other senses slowly started functioning //Red… Shit red! It can't be!// He willed his eyes to work and on perceiving the red head watching them and moaning in pleasure he shoved himself away from Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh perceived the red head in front of him in a totally new light… even with a moan such as that he stilled managed to look innocent//What was it? Oh yes! 'Seemingly innocent'// He stumbled a few steps backwards as the boy in his arms suddenly shoved at him. His head automatically snapped to regard him and there he was blessed with a deadly icy glare.  
  
Eye contact had been terminated and as the pounding of the blood through his body slowly resided consciousness started to gnaw at him. He saw the glare that Rukawa shot the spiky haired guy. Rukawa suddenly seemed to be so expressive… now… all of a sudden… there right in front of him… the pale boy's face reflected anger, disgust, shame, hurt. All these three emotions mingled with the still present desire and sexuality thus making him look devilishly gorgeous. Rukawa seemed powerless… at a loss… not in control of the situation… but at the same time he irradiated raw anger. Powerless but still so… so powerful. Hanamichi regarded the other boy with a glance and at that moment he thought he saw pain flash through his eyes. No… he was sure of it… it had been there… even if it was only for a nanosecond it had still been there. It had polluted the happy boy's face… that hurt looked so out of place… it was an intruder… one that should never have flashed across his face.  
  
"Sendoh daijobou?"  
  
Rukawa blinked in surprise and a few seconds later in hurt. The tenderness with which the red head regarded his lover with struck a chord in him… all the pent up emotions… all the secrets… all the lies… flooding him in that one instant that the red head tenderly inquired about his lover.  
  
Sendoh looked at the red head and smiled slightly //Is this why he is so desirable? His innocence? His thoughtfulness? His… his… simplicity? Is this why Kaede loves him so much? Is this why Kaede dreams about him night after night while he lies sated in my arms? His red winged angel… Kaede… why?// He looked towards his lover and his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Hanamichi blinked in fear as he suddenly saw Sendoh's eyes widen in surprise //What the hell is wrong with Smiley? Is he hurt? No… he doesn't seem to be hurt… then what the hell is it?// he followed his gaze and it landed on the fox eyed boy. //What the hell?//  
  
"Kitsune dai-daijobou?"  
  
Greeted with no answer he just kept on darting glances back and forth between the two boys. He was an intruder… he was the unwanted spectator. The intensity between the two boys was palpable and with every additional second he stood there… the increasingly unsure he became… the more confused… the more lost… the more left out. As he realized… he was the intruder here… he should not be seeing these emotions play across their faces… he wasn't suppose witness that earlier on. He was suppose to be at home watching the game and munching on a bowl of chips… he was suppose to be relaxing… he wasn't suppose to find out about their hidden sides… and worst of all… he had no right sharing the intimacy which they felt. He was the intruder… these emotions are only meant for each other and not him… he was the unwanted spectator… he was the MISTAKE. Wordlessly, he grabbed his bag and walked out of the gym.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Pls R&R  
  
thanks 


	14. Part 14

Fic  
Genre: Yaoi… for sure…as for coupling you'll soon find out!!!  
Title: Time will tell…, 14/?  
Author: F5C  
Rating: PG  
Posted: Fanfiction.net   
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you love Sm… err… I mean Sendoh?"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
He walked out of the gym finally acknowledging the fact that once again he was on the wrong. He felt surprisingly at ease with himself… he should have felt disgusted…. He should have felt embarrassed… he shouldn't have felt that 'heat'… there were so many 'he should haves'…. He should have left when Sendoh entered the gym… he should have left as soon as the other two had started at it… he shouldn't have part taken in any of it… he shouldn't have been a spectator… but yet… even though he realized all his mistakes he still felt at ease. He was calm and tranquil… no more the loud-mouthed idiotic red head.   
  
The image of Rukawa's pale face thrown backwards against Sendoh's shoulder flashed in his mind once more. He was the epitome of beauty. Gracefully pale, dark soft hair, dazzling eyes… no wonder the girls fell all over him… he was icy but that just added to his mysterious persona. He had finally heard Rukawa moan. It was not the heavenly sound all girls made it out to be… instead it sounded just like any other male in lust… it made the ice king more humane.   
  
Hanamichi allowed his feet to lead him where ever as he recounted the events that had taken place that year. //I came back to Japan… I came home*sigh* I kicked that kitsune's ass and finally proved myself worthy resulting in the kitsune trying to murder me which in turn earned him a few lumps*grins and fingers his scar* I finally realized the true value and part that basketball plays in my life*smile* I got over my hopeless crush on Haruko-san and in turn figured out I am gay*grins* and best of all… I got to see two absolutely gorgeous guys get it on in the gym// with that thought the grin which had been blessing his lips broke into a full fledged smile which in turn erupted into a loud laughter. The few passerbys eyed the red head warily before quickening their pace and hurrying away. Hanamichi oblivious to his surroundings continued in his world finally zooming back to reality on crashing into someone.  
"Gomen… I wasn't looking where I was going" he answered happily.  
"I don't think so you punk! You are going to pay for that!"  
Hanamichi finally recovered from the impact and gazed up only to be rendered speechless by the sight that greeted him.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Hanamichi stared into those orbs which were once again coated with the thick layer of ice… however he pursued his line of questioning unperturbed by the other youths aloofness.  
"So… are you?"  
"…"  
"So capable of expression yet so cold all the time" Hanamichi mumbled softly  
  
Rukawa gazed at the youth lying on the couch in his living room unsure of what to say. He couldn't for the love of god, figure out what the other boy's thoughts were... so instead of pondering on it…  
"No"  
"Sou ka…"  
"…"  
"Why are you with him if you don't love him?"  
Rukawa stared at the naïve, innocent inquiring eyes staring up at him//Why am I with him? If I don't love him then why am I with him? Is it as simple as that? If you don't love a person you should then not be with that person… you should only be with the one of your dreams?*stares at the red head curiously* But he of my dreams has no idea about my longing//  
"Oi… you don't have to answer me… I was just curious"  
"…" his stare still lingering on the red head's now moving body as he tried to get off the couch and gather his stuff.  
  
Hanamichi finally managed to get himself into an upright position… and without further thought he placed his palms flat on the couch and pushed himself in an attempt to heave himself off the couch. Pain coursed through his left wrist… unbearable, hot, slicing pain tore at him and he immediately slumped back into the couch freeing his injured wrist whilst slowly recovering from the excruciating pain. He gasped in lungfuls of air in an attempt of easing the pain not realizing how ridiculously futile this was. He glanced up and stared at the boy opposite him who was regarding him with utmost worry.  
"I'm fine… I didn't realize that I'd hurt my wrist"  
"D'aho"  
"Hn…"  
The closing of the house door and the appearance of Sendoh and a stranger signaled the end of the conversation.  
  
The stranger who was finally introduced as a doctor inspected Sakuragi and finally declared that he had broken his left wrist and the other scratches that littered his body were all minor injuries.   
  
Sendoh sat at the back of the car with Sakuragi and the doctor was up front as together they headed to the clinic to get a cast done.   
"Do you love Kit… err… I mean Rukawa?"  
"NANI?"  
"Talk about a reaction*chuckles softly* So… do you?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I was curious… that's all…"  
"He doesn't love me… to him; I am the sex provider… I quench his lust as you saw… I don't think I love him… no… it most probably is an infatuation"  
"You love him"  
"Huh?"  
"The way you talk about him… it is so not you… full of bitterness, longing and sadness… you love him but he doesn't feel the same way… have you ever thought of telling him how you feel *chuckles* refraining from sex while you try to do so?"  
Sendoh looked at the red head//What the hell happened? This is like the other day, at the beach, what's wrong this time? But more importantly… is it really all that simple? Just tell him the truth? Could it be? Or is it really an infatuation? //   
"What happened? The last time you were like this you were doubting your sexuality… what happened?" concern lacing his words.  
"Are you trying to say that the Tensai cannot be serious?" he answered mocking a tone of anger.  
Not disillusioned by the red head's sudden bubbly self… he pressed on.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing… I am… just… err… nothing"  
"Tell me what's wrong?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Are you… the Tensai… scared of telling me?" mocking a tone of surprise  
A soft laugh filled the atmosphere  
"Iya…*notices Sendoh's glare* … err… after I left you two I was walking around and surprisingly I felt rather calm… I wasn't disgusted or angry… maybe a bit hurt at first but soon it eased away and I felt this strangely light warm feeling envelope me… I was happy for the first time in days… I really don't know if this makes any sense… but I was so happy to be me… I don't know why… it was really weird… then I started thinking about things and then I crashed into these guys"  
"…"  
"These guys…*voice falters slightly* I know them… I've fought them before… a long time ago… a very long time ago" his words now a barely audible whisper.  
"Who were they?"  
"Do you know that my dad passed away when I was about 12?"  
"Huh?"  
"The reason he died was because the medics didn't reach him in time… they would have reached him if there hadn't been a delay… but there had been and he died because of it"  
Sendoh stared at the boy in front of him who now wore a far away expression. His eyes were coated with a tinge of regret but that was about it… other then that he seemed so distant… so Rukawa like.  
  
"I was the delay… I met up with those guys and we ended up fighting… I told them to let me through but they refused and in the end it was a full scale brawl and I reached the hospital too late… I indirectly caused my father's death. Those were they guys who I bumped into just now. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I bumped them… I apologized but they being the same made a big thing out of it… it was like déjà vu… only this time a life wasn't hanging by its thread. I let them beat me up… I didn't retaliate… I remembered the promise I made to sensei… and I didn't fight back… and that's what happened." He finished turning to look at Sendoh and small smile gracing his lips.  
  
Sendoh stared at the red head curiously… he wasn't what he seemed… there was so much more then the loud rambunctious red head all of them knew. There was a depth which no one would have ever thought existed in him.  
"It's weird… only Yohei knows about this… oh and Sam and Max… nobody else knows… I wonder why I told you?"  
"We're here"  
  
They exited the clinic, Sendoh deep in thought whilst Sakuragi eyed his cast warily.  
"Damn! Ryochin's gonna kill me! Thank god! I only need it for a month*sigh*"  
"You can't play you baka!"  
"Are you calling the Tensai a baka? You baka smiley! How dare you insult me?"  
"Yare yare"  
"Nani? Are you ignoring me?"  
"Huh? Of course not Hana-kun" Sendoh replied suddenly changing his approach  
"N-nani?"  
"Why? Don't you think that Hana-kun is cute?"  
"Ha-hana-kun?" he squeaked a blush gracing his cheeks  
"Kawai!!"  
"Nani? Bakayerou!" and with that he lunged at Sendoh forgetting about his injuries.  
Sendoh on the other hand was totally aware of the other's incapabilities and managed to catch the red head and break the fall.  
The proximity got to the both of them and Sakuragi looked up at Sendoh curiosity glazing his eyes.  
"Why Hana-kun… you seem to be enjoying our positions?" Sendoh asked cheekily.  
"Nani?" he shouted out  
"Ma ma… it's okay Hana-kun! I wouldn't blame you… after all… I am that desirable!"   
"Na-nani! Sendoh you BAKA!"  
  
From a distance a pair of icy blue orbs watched the ongoing scene with fascination. Every extra second spent watching the scene added to the icy barricade around his heart while his heart crumbled slowly and painfully within its confines. Unable to tear his eyes away he just settled on watching it allowing himself to experience the cruel anguish that flooded his every fiber.  
  
~*~  
  
Rukawa missed the next three practices and nobody knew why. Efforts were made to get in touch with him… but all of them were failures. Hanamichi and Sendoh grew closer to one and other with each passing day and as for Sendoh, he now spent more time hanging out with Hanamichi and his friends.   
"Oi Smiley! You seen that baka kitsune?"  
"Kaede kun? Nope… I've not seen him since that day… but he did call me and tell me that he wasn't going to be around for a few days… why?"  
"Err… nothing… it's just that he hasn't been at practice for the past few days… I mean it's Rukawa! He actually missed practice!"  
"I know what you mean*chuckles* Why are you so curious?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why… do you miss him?"  
"Nani? Me miss that baka kitsune? I don't think so! It's just that practice is so quiet without him to fight with…"  
"Ahh… so you do miss him!"  
"Teme! I didn't say that! I said that it was quiet…"  
"Cause he isn't there to fight with you! So you miss the fights you have with him!"  
"I never said that… It is just so quiet without him!"  
"Oh for crying out loud! Admit it! You miss fighting with him… You. Miss. Him. Fullstop!" he pressed enjoying the sight of the flustered red head in front of him.  
"So did you get him to admit it?"  
Both the boys turned to regard the person who had spoken.  
"Admit what?" asked an extremely red and irritated Hanamichi  
"That you like the fox!" Sam answered sitting cross-legged on the court.  
"Nani?"  
"Nope! He is still in denial"  
"Nani? Teme you two! I do not like that fox!"  
"Well… you should" he answered softly  
"What?"   
"Oi smiley! Are you okay?" Hanamichi pressed noticing the pained look that had flashed on his face.  
"Iya… I am fine!"  
"You love him don't you?"  
"Sendoh? You love the fox as well?"  
Sendoh turned to look at the bewildered girl who stared at him in wonder.  
"I don't know… I just don't know!"  
"Yes… he does love the fox! That's why I'll never fall for the fox… or him!"  
"Aa… this is coming from 'Doctor Love' himself… Sakuragi Hanamichi… he who knows all about love says that you like the fox and you actually believe him?" Sam asked curiously  
"Nani? How dare you insult the Tensai!"  
"What Tensai? Where?" she answered back.  
"SAM! How dare you insult me!"  
"Simple! Just tell you the truth about you being a baka!" she replied cheekily  
"Argh! You baka!"  
"I think hanging with the fox has affected you vocab! Is baka and nani the only words you know?"   
"Nani?"  
"My point proven!"  
"SAM! Argh! You baka!" he replied without thinking.  
Sam smirked in response and Sendoh burst out laughing at the flustered red head, who was now grumbling softly about a stupid lil' girl, unhappy about the fact that he had been stumped!  
"I got to go now! I promised to meet up with the gundam in half an hour… hey smiley wanna join us?"  
"No he doesn't"  
"Nani?" both the boys asked looking at Sam curiously  
"I said he doesn't… cause I want to talk to him!"  
"Oh… okay… anywayz I gotta go! Ja! And Smiley take care!"  
  
Sendoh looked at the girl in front of him eyeing her warily. A few seconds ago she had been happy and cheeky but now… she sat there eyeing him seriously.  
"No… I am not going to confess my undying love to you if that's what you are wondering" she said at an attempt to lighten the mood.  
"Huh?"  
"I wanted to talk to you… I think that I may be able to help you out… that is if you give me a chance"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I am talking about your feelings"  
"Huh?"  
"Judging by the way you acted these four days that the fox has been missing, an outsider wouldn't realize that you two are a couple"  
"What are you getting at?" stunned by the girl's bluntness although he welcomed it with open arms.  
"I found it hard to believe that you two were together when Hana first told me… and then on hanging with you these few days I find it even more difficult to believe… I mean even Hana misses the fox more then you… or at least he is more open then you are. Tell me the truth… have you actually missed him whilst he's been away?"  
"Err… no… I mean I was busy hanging with you guys that I never realized his absence"  
"That's your answer!"  
"Huh?"  
"You maybe a sex machine! But you can be so dense at times! I think the chemicals in your hair gel is finally getting to you! You don't love him!"  
"How can you say that?" pain evidently present in those words  
"If you did… then you would have missed him… irrespective how busy you were! That is love… call me naïve… but that is how true love is… no matter what, no matter where… you will always be thinking of your so called 'other half'. I hate to hurt you like this… but it is better if you find out sooner rather then later… it is better for the both of you… I really don't mean to hurt you like this but this is the truth… unless you can prove me wrong"  
"Then why does it hurt so much to know that I have to be away from him… that he isn't mine any longer?"  
"That most probably is the male ego! Guys are so famous for their egos!*smiles* he may not be your first crush but he most probably was the most fascinating and intriguing one! I mean you most probably relished the chase and manner in which you finally got to him… and I think the fact that you know that he still resists you at times also adds to your ego when you get to him. Oh and the sex! Of course! That too is most probably a plus point!*grins* In short… he was your most entertaining ride and the fact that it is now at an end… you are sad… that's it! You don't love him… you are just seriously infatuated!"  
Sendoh stared once again into the green eyes looking up to him and considered the words spoken//An infatuation huh? // It was hard to digest the discovery but as he accepted more and more… all the small nagging bits ceased and everything slowly started making sense.  
"I am starved! How about food?"  
"Hey Sam! Thanks… and food sounds good*grins* by the way… how do you know so much about this?"  
"You can't be the most popular girl in school and not know about relationships! I have first hand experience" she ended with a wink.  
"Yare yare"  
And with that both of them burst out laughing.  
  
Rukawa braced his palms on the sill and stared out of the chalet's window watching the sunset. He loved the way the fire red of the sun merged with the deep blue depths of the ocean as the sun sank lower and lower. To him it was perfect... //I guess it's enough! I should go back and stop hiding //  
  
TBC  
  
Hahahahaha!!   
I think I am making sense in this chap…. Hopefully  
Btw Rukawa at the end was in a chalet by the beach…   
Hmm…  
On reading this again I realized that it is lighter than the past few chappies  
Hopefully it still has the depth…. *sigh* I have no idea*sigh*  
  
Okay all feedbacks are welcomed!  
So pls R&R  
Hey seriously tell me what y'all think  
I think that this is actually drawing to an end :)  
If y'all want me to add some stuff… do share ur views  
Thanx for all the reviews  
Ja!  
  
Ooohh…  
Pardon all grammatical errors and the overuse of '…' although I think I have improved  
*sigh*  
hehehe!! 


	15. Part 15

Fic  
  
Genre: Ruhana  
  
Title: Time will tell., 15/15  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Posted: Fanfiction.net  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
~*~  
  
Rukawa unlocked the house door and stepped into the dark empty abode. //Ahh. home sweet home//. Without turning on the lights he headed to the kitchen got himself a light snack, then proceeded to his bedroom. He opened the door and surveyed his room. //it's been a while// he sighed and aimlessly threw his bag down before flopping onto his bed. //Nothing's changed//. He buried his face deep into his pillow and his head snapped up on noticing the lingering scent. //Akira.// It was all over the room. on his pillow, his sheets, his clothes, everywhere.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Why are you with him if you don't love him?"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
//Why indeed?// he turned over and stared at the ceiling searchingly. //Is it really that easy? If you like a person, tell him so and that's it? Life isn't that easy. What if he rejects me? But at least you'll have got it out of your system.// the ringing of the phone snapped him out of his daze and he turned to stare at his phone. It was only then that he realized the answering machine had a bleeping red light. He had messages. Without bothering about the phone he returned to staring at the ceiling.  
  
'You've reached the Rukawa residence. Sorry, we aren't available at the moment, but if you leave your name and number we will get back to you as soon as possible *bleep* Hey Kaede? Are you back yet? Listen we need to talk. how about lunch tomorrow. Come on Kaede if you're there pick up the receiver. Never mind, just meet me at Danny's for lunch tomorrow, say about two. Ja'  
  
//Akira//  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
He watched from the shadows as his boyfriend played and teased the red head. Neither of them seemed to sense his presence and that was good as he wanted to remain an invisible spectator. *The red head falls but Sendoh catches him in time* His breath hitched as he saw the proximity of the two //Why can't that be me? Why is it Sendoh and not me?// A slicing pain erupted in his chest //Because Sendoh easily expresses himself and is not afraid of the consequences, unlike you, you who are a major coward// his inner conscience answered. //I need to get away from here, from Akira, from Hanamichi//  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Without a second thought, he had run away to his family's private chalet on the beach, where he wasted three days drowning in self-pity and trying to figure out what to do next. //Akira. it's over isn't it?// A lone tear trickled out of the corner of his eye as he shut them and was finally overcome by fatigue. He slept a dreamless sleep, and for the first time in a long time his red winged angel didn't bless his dreams and he didn't have anybody to snuggle up to. He was alone, all alone.  
  
~*~  
  
He had just found out that basketball practice had been cancelled, as the seniors had some stupid seminar to attend //So that's why he knew that he could ask me out for lunch today. He must have found out about it from that d'aho. I guess I should go and meet up with him//. Rukawa entered Danny's a little after two in the afternoon and on surveying the tables he immediately spotted Sendoh sitting at the corner booth. Ignoring the looks of admiration that all the girls in the vicinity were showering on him, he proceeded towards the table. "Kaede. where you've been? I've been stalking your house for the past few days" "I told you I wasn't going to be home" he answered monotonously "Excuse me sirs, but would you like to order now" a petite waitress asked. Sendoh ordered and flashed her, his mega watt when he was done resulting in her turning into a puddle on the floor. "And you sir" she inquired a slight blush still lingering on her cheeks. He ordered an orange juice and that was it. When the waitress had left them Sendoh looked curiously at the boy in front of him "Orange juice? That's it? You need to eat more Kaede-kun" Rukawa glared at the spiky haired player opposite him on hearing the endearment. "Don't call me that" "Why not. I think it is cute?" he replied pouting. "Akira *sigh* Why did you call me here? We normally only go out at night, so why the change?" "Err. well I've been thinking and I realized that" "That you don't love me right? Well good. so now 'we' are over and now I am going to go home. Ja"  
  
"Huh? Ma-matte! No Kaede-kun *earns him another glare* Matte! I don't think you understand!" he stammered out and on realizing that his protestations were falling on deaf ears he lunged for the departing figure and dragged him back to his seat. It earned him a few stares from the other customers but he completely ignored them and on sitting Rukawa down he proceeded to look at his face. It was the usual blank emotionless, bored mask that it always was. //Damn! I didn't expect him to react like that, what the hell should I do?// Now that he had Rukawa sitting opposite him once again, he was at a loss for words. //Shit! What the hell do I say// he just kept on staring blankly at the boy's face whilst trying to formulate a response. "Rukawa let me explain myself. You see I had a talk with Sakuragi's friend Sam and she made me realize that I don't actually love you. I just am infatuated with you. isn't that great. Wait that's not what I meant! What I mean is that is good cause I know that you also don't love me, after all you are in love with Sakuragi right? So what I was planning on saying was, yes 'we' are over but I'll help you get the red head. Okay?" he ended, fairly happy with himself for finally managing to get it out and over with. He turned to gauge the fox eyed boy's reaction only to realize that he was asleep. *Sweatdrop* he had slept through the whole thing and with that he allowed his head to flop down dejectedly and land on the table with a rather loud *THUD*  
  
The loud noise and shaking table woke Rukawa and he reacted in the only manner known. His fist immediately sprung forward colliding with Sendoh head. "Itai!!!" Sendoh yelled Rukawa's eye lids slowly lifted and only then did he realize that he had punched the Ryonan player. "Baka" "Matte! Don't sleep! I need to tell you this" "Uh sirs. your food is ready" Waitress bends over and quickly serves the two boys. "Kaede?" Sendoh looked up from his food only to realize that this was going to be more difficult than he had expected.  
  
Finally lunch was over and Sendoh had managed to keep him awake long enough to tell him about his idea. Rukawa's reaction was classic  
  
FLASHBACK "So I decided that I'll help you get the red head" Sendoh announced chirpily Rukawa nodded his head dumbly, finally glad that he would now be able to get his sleep. Sendoh watched from across the table as the raven haired boy's eye lids closed and he once again fell asleep. In no time at all a small bubble was forming from his nose and a narrow trail of drool escaped the corner of his lips. Then with out warning his head jerked up and he stared at Sendoh with wide eyes before asking in a threatening tone "Nani?" END OF FLASHBACK  
  
//So, I was wrong. Sendoh isn't going out with Hanamichi. Hanamichi is still single//. He hated to admit it, but talking with Sendoh did actually help. Not that they were actually talking, Sendoh talked while he just glared, nodded or dozed off. For the first time since that d'aho had returned Rukawa actually felt carefree. He was happy, not exceedingly happy, but happy enough for his thoughts to be clear and focused. His face obviously didn't show his inner feelings, hell no! His exterior still remained as icy and aloof as an ice cube could get, however his eyes did sparkle with a certain delight. //Sendoh's going to help me get him// thinks about Sendoh's plan. He didn't think that it would work, life couldn't be that easy, but on the other hand Rukawa was sick and tired of being a coward while he saw his love go around and unconsciously grab other people's attention. //He is mine. Mine only// He glanced at the spiky haired boy walking beside him //Hmm.. I never knew that Sendoh could actually give good advise// "Akira." "Huh?" "Arigato" and with that he walked away leaving the Ryonan player alone on the sidewalk and staring at his back.  
  
//Oh my god! He said 'thank you'. Wow! I think pigs must be flying!// he looked up and stared at the clear sky. A smile crept on to his lips whilst his head was still upturned //Kaede. I think Hanamichi is just what you need. Now all you got to do is tell him//  
  
~*~  
  
Rukawa entered his house alone and once again was affected by the stillness and emptiness of it all. No matter how long it had been, he still couldn't get use to the emptiness. He headed up and decided to listen to all his messages.  
  
He sighed, his father had called twice and he was suppose to return the call as soon as possible. //Father. yeah right!// He had been four when his parents got a divorce and it wasn't until he was 11 that he next saw his father, that too was only because his mother had passed away. His father hardly noticed him, after all he did have a new family now, so he was more then readily allowed to stay all alone in Japan. He'd been alone for the past 4 years but that was going to change. A small smile found its way onto his face //D'aho//  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It had been another sleepless night for his mother, and as per usual she snuck into his room and watched him sleep. She always thought that he was asleep but in actual fact he was watching her as well. He saw the tears that streamed down her face. On this particular night, her condition was totally different. She seemed calm but her eyes reflected anguish and longing. She bent down by his figure and whispered to him "Kaede. never ever tell someone you love them unless you mean it. Once it has been said you can never take it back. Be careful to who you say these words to." She sealed her advice with a soft kiss and slept off in his room next to him  
  
6 months later she died of cancer.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Kaasan. I am sure" without wasting another moment Rukawa ran down, grabbed his jacket and barged out of his house.  
  
~*~  
  
It hadn't been the best of days for Hanamichi. He finally got back his math test paper and just the thought of it riled him up. He had got a 70! Can you believe it a 70! Yohei who had copied from him during the test got a 75! He was really pissed off by that and it did result in several head banging sessions, first with the gundam, then with the junior basketball player who reminded him that there was no practice and finally with the sidewalk near his house. //I can't believe it! How could I? I mean one plus one? Duh! But nooo I had to put eleven! Since when did one plus one give you eleven? That's just plain ridiculous//  
  
FLASHBACK "I can't believe I wrote that! I mean ELEVEN? I mean only an idiot would write that" "So it is perfectly explainable then! You being the idiot that you are did" but Takamiya was cut off with a hard head butt.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
And then came that stupid cop  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"ARGH!!!!!" He head butted the closest thing possible, the wall. After venting as much anger as possible, he looked up at the wall only to see that the cement had cracked and the paint was now peeling. //Yikes! I wonder if that counts as defacing community property?// "Oi matte! You there!" Hanamichi turned around only to see that a cop was talking to him. "Huh?" "Did you do this?" the cop asked sternly using his baton and pointing to the wall "Err. no I didn't" "Look here boy! Don't lie to me. I saw you do it. follow me, damaging community property is a serious juvenile offense" the cop turns around only to see a dust trail and a red head quickly vanishing around the next turn. "MATTE!!" cop runs after him.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
For a doughnut consuming person working for the government, that cop was in better shape then Hanamichi had expected. He had spent half an hour running away from that stupid cop and finally when he thought he could walk home in peace, a little bird decides to 'poo' on his head. //Stupid baka bird! If get my hands on that bird I will so kill it! No wait I'll torture it first// Hanamichi thought of the various torturing techniques he could use on the bird while opening his house door.  
  
A while later he had a bath and gotten rid of the icky bird shit. He was in the midst of toweling his hair dry when he heard the doorbell. It kept on ringing nonstop and its shrill sound was adding to his headache. "Chotte matte!" "Oi I said CHOTTE MATTE!! STOP RINGING THE BELL ALREADY" he opened the door only to be greeted with the most unexpected sight.  
  
"Teme Kitsune! Why the hell did you have to ring the bell like that? You baka kitsune! What do you want?" "Sakuragi I need to tell you something" he said softly "Nanda yo? You baka kitsune! You're wasting the Tensai's precious time!" "Hanamichi I think I love you!" "Nani?" he sputtered out and took a step back.  
  
Rukawa saw the red head involuntary step back and he ceased to opportunity to step into the house and shut the door. He was a guy of few words and he now knew why. He had finally confessed and though a small part of him was rejoicing due to the pleasure of being released from the secret the other three quarters was now quaking with fear. Obviously the red head hadn't heard him very well otherwise there should be some reaction by now. Gathering the minutest amount of courage left, he whispered "Aishteru Hanamichi"  
  
Hanamichi stared at the boy standing opposite him. //Oh! This day just keeps on getting better and better. I wonder who set him up to this?// "BAKA KITSUNE!! You don't say things like that unless you mean it! Who set you up to this? Micchy? Ryochin? Who the hell corned you into doing this? Do you seriously hate me that much that you are even so willing to play with my feelings? Well you know what! Screw you!" and with that he punched the raven haired boy in his gut, venting all his exasperation in the punch.  
  
Rukawa's eyes widened and with a soft umphf he fell back against the door. He stared at the red head in front of him. He had somewhat expected this sort of a reaction although his naïve side did wish for a fairy tale end. However the fact that it had now happened was a totally different thing. No matter how much he had prepared himself for a rejection the reality of the situation still manage to slice through him like being stabbed simultaneously with 10 different poison coated knifes. //And this is why I usually shut up// He was still reeling from the first blow but out of the corner of his eye he saw the red head attack him once more.  
  
Hanamichi swung his fist at the fox eyed boy now leaning against the door //he chose the wrong day to make an ass of me// however when his fist collided against the door, his eyes widened in surprise and he reeled back quickly both in shock and pain. He should have fallen backwards, but Rukawa had grabbed hold of towel's ends which were hanging around his neck and pulled him forward. For a second there he felt like a yoyo but his mind complete crashed when he felt a pair of soft warm lips press against his. //What the hell?!// As soon as his mind registered what was going on his body started to resist. He pressed his palms against the other boy's toned chest but as he was still reeling from shock, it was what you would call a mighty feeble attempt.  
  
Hanamichi struggled with whatever strength he could muster, he twisted and pushed but to no avail. He was now with his back against the door, his legs apart and being held that way with Rukawa's knees, Rukawa's body firmly pushed against his and with his right hand still holding the towel, Rukawa used his left hand to tip the red head's chin. Hanamichi finally gave up to the other boy's ministrations. He allowed himself to be held captive by those warm wet lips.  
  
Rukawa took this as a sign and immediately his tongue darted out and started licking the red head's supple lips, tracing it gently and probing it apart daringly. The red head still clamped his lips shut however Rukawa decided to change that by carefully taking the red head bottom lip and nibbling at it.  
  
Hanamichi didn't know how to react. The kitsune was kissing him in his own house and he wasn't able to do anything about it. New sensations overwhelmed his every nerve ending as his bottom lip was now being nibbled. He let out a soft yelp, but that was drowned out. Rukawa had nibbled a bit too hard, hard enough to draw blood but now as he sucked on the red head's bleeding lip he felt the hands against his chest soften. Hanamichi felt like melting into a puddle of mush right there. He was being sucked, he felt Rukawa play with his bleeding lip and finally he sucked it hard. Hanamichi couldn't stifle the moan that rose up his throat. Ruakawa heard the moan and ceased the moment to dart his tongue into the warm cavern. It was this cavern that he had dreamt of for oh so many nights. He allowed his tongue to explore every inch of the sweet haven. Hanamichi felt the hair on his neck stand due to the friction between both their tongues. He was now obviously enjoying the kiss and soon enough he too became a little more daring. Using his tongue he started jabbing it at Rukawa's at first for fun but soon enough he gave way and slid his tongue over the other savoring the other boy's citrus tasting mouth. Finally they broke apart as their lungs felt like they could explode.  
  
Rukawa looked at the flushed boy he was now leaning against his body, with his head against his neck, heaving in air. He bent forward and for a while he allowed his breath to caress the red head ear. "Aishteru Hana. aishteru. I am not playing with you. I don't do that. But I seriously love you Hana. Aishteru"  
  
Hanamichi felt all warm and tingly as Rukawa breath on his ear but as soon as he heard what was being said his head snapped up and he stared at those blue eyes.// "So capable of expression yet so cold all the time"// he had said that the day he injured his wrist and only now did he realize how right he was. Those blue eyes were now flooded with every imaginable emotion. Agony, lust, pleasure, happiness, pain, anguish and so on. They just kept on staring at each other for those few silent minutes. Neither willing to break the moment. Finally, the red head tilted his head upwards and sighed.  
  
"But I don't think I love you Rukawa"  
  
~OWARI~ 


	16. Epilogue

Fic  
  
Genre: Ruhana  
  
Title: Time will tell., epilogue  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Posted: Fanfiction.net  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
~*~  
  
"But I don't think I love you Rukawa"  
  
~*~  
  
Could it be? Could the Ice King of Shohoku actually fall for me? The rambunctious loud red head? I doubt it! Some things are just not meant to be and this was one of them. I mean seriously. I have been dumped by 50 girls and I think that I would have also been dumped by Haruko making it 51, however I never did manage to find out that part.  
  
Haruko.  
  
Sweet and innocent, maybe a bit slow, alright she was a lot slow, I practically flooded her with hints of my growing affection but she never realized. Or did she? I'll never know now, and I don't think it'll actually make a difference. No matter what, she'll always be special to me.  
  
Do you like basketball?  
  
Such a simple question. It was the question that laid my future. Do I like basketball? Now I'd agree whole heartedly without sparing a second but then. I don't think it was that easy. Spoken by one with such innocent angelic beauty how was I suppose to voice the truth. I was blinded by her, I did everything for her. all for one simple goal, to be her one and only. I'll never know if I succeeded.  
  
America.  
  
I may have matured in that one year and my skills may have dramatically improved but my goal were always the same. Be the best, prove them wrong, beat the kitsune and finally win Haruko. Win Haruko? I can't believe that I actually thought that was possible. I make her sound like a thing. She is no thing. She is a very important person to me. She introduced me to this new life I have; one without gang fights and bruises, one where the thumping of the ball against a hardwood floor is music to my ears, one where the rush of the game gives me the perfect all time high.  
  
But in the end it all comes back to the kitsune.  
  
The male ego really can work wonders can't it?  
  
First for me, it pushed me so as to prove that I am the best, better than some stupid fox eyed super rookie. No matter how much I try to deny it and no matter how many different angles I recount the situation, he was and will always be there. He was my 'driving' force so to say.  
  
As I said the male ego can do wonders. I would have never have admitted the fact that he was the reason I got so far, in fact I still will never voice it out. why bother?  
  
Second time round the ego worked for him.  
  
Aishteru Hana. aishteru. I am not playing with you. I don't do that. But I seriously love you Hana. Aishteru.  
  
It would have taken a lot for him to actually say that out loud. In fact, I actually look up to him for what he did; even after being punched by me he resisted and tried to get his point through by any means possible.  
  
A kiss.  
  
Do you know how it is to be kissed as a source of persuasion? I doubt it. Normally it never happens but there's always the possibility.  
  
My first kiss.  
  
Ahh. my first kiss. No, it surprisingly wasn't with Haruko. In fact, shockingly enough, it wasn't with a girl. So what if I happened to be undergoing a sexual identity crisis. It isn't every day that a guy starts doubting his sex and finally on realizing he might actually be gay allows himself willingly to be kissed by the same sex.  
  
Willingly.  
  
I doubt that ever occurred to him. Having my consent and all. After all it was only a kiss. But to me it was my first kiss and even if it may have been with a guy or if it had been with my so called mortal enemy or if had been one of persuasion, point is it'll always be my first and a good first at that. Boy that fox really knows how to kiss. I mean I was obviously repulsed by the idea of a guy kissing me, no matter how much I had agreed that I was most probably gay, the concept was still new. And to me, I hardly believed that it would happen. But I'll never regret it. He sucked me dry. I still remember the way his tongue slipped into my mouth and there I tasted my own blood mixed with the soft lingering citrus taste of himself. It was heaven. The exchange of fluids as some may call it. It was what I'd refer to as a passionate kiss but not the type with the excessive groping. He just held me in place and kissed and sucked me. That's it. But that in all was enough to make my first memorable.  
  
All good things have to come to an end.  
  
So capable of expression yet so cold all the time.  
  
We drew back and I stared at him. He was no longer the walking block of ice that we knew. He was no longer the lover who had enjoyed endless nights of sex with Sendoh. He was now just a normal guy, with normal feelings, standing in front of me declaring his undying affection for me. And to think that all this time I thought he hated me.  
  
There's a thin line between love and hate.  
  
I've never actually thought of that statement before, but as I stared into those beautiful blue orbs, ahh and yes. at that moment those orbs were definitely beautiful, not the blank icy ones we normally saw, but clear blue eyes sparkling with every nameable feeling, although now that I come to think of it, I think he was most probably really nervous of what was to follow. I don't think that saying I don't think I love you helped the matter all that much. I mean seriously how would you react after declaring your affection only to be denied it? I'll never know how he accepted it, but it'll just be another one of those things which I'll always admire. Getting back to the thin line, that was the only logical reason I could come up for his behavior at that moment. I mean how else could a person fall for their so called mortal enemy. They say that your best friends make your worst enemies. It is practically the same thing as the thin line between love and hate. He told me that he had loved me for quite sometime now. He always used loved, never liked, never fond but always loved.  
  
Did he love me?  
  
Then? At that moment? I don't know. I always believed that it was infatuation, the same as Sendoh had for himself only with places switched. I think that I was his most intriguing ride as Sam told Sendoh. Never more, never less.  
  
~*~  
  
I stared out of the window. The orange and red mixed with the pink of the cloud surfaces and with the blue of the midnight sky creating a completely exhilarating scene. Sunrise. a new day. a new start.  
  
The red haired man stared out of the window longingly. His face he wore a distant yet calm expression. He turned his head away from the window, at the same time brushing away his now long red mane. //Rukawa Kaede//  
  
I felt something brush against my neck and I looked over only to end up staring at the cause. There right next to me sat the fox himself, with his head nicely snuggled in the crook of my neck. //Kawai! He always loves snuggling, especially against my neck//  
  
FLASHBACK "Kitsune, why do you always snuggle against my neck" "D'aho. why can't I?" "No I was just curious that's all" END OF FLASHBACK  
  
He may not have told me the reason then, but one night after hours of tedious passion, he snuggled up to me as per usual and it was then I heard him whisper. "It is to keep all the bad away" He snuggled up against the scar on my neck in an attempt to keep the bad away and cease all my pain and suffering.  
  
"D'aho" "Huh?" I snap out of my daze and look down at him. He looks at me questioningly through his half lidded eyes. "The sunrise" He snuggled up closer to me and together we watch the sunrise.  
  
As I said the merging of red and blue is definitely an exhilarating sight.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Whoah!! Me finally finished me ficcy I can't believe it. I actually did it in 15 chapters with an epilogue At least now I know I'll keep on living There you go TR your happy ending (TR: YAY! *pumps fist in air* This is good!) Anywayz, sorry if it seemed rather abrupt but I always wanted to have a unique end. That and I felt that the intensity of the fic was ruining it and dragging it out. Me been dying to actually complete this fic for a while aleadi Anyhoo, hopefully you enjoyed the story altogether. I mean other then making Hanamichi more mature and giving Sendoh brains I think I stuck to their characters rather well. although I doubt that Rukawa will ever actually run up to his love's doorstep and without warning declare his love. But why not? Had to add the twist somehow. Ya know. I was actually tempted to leave the fic like that without an epilogue. ya'all owe TR cause she made me write the epilogue (TR: Well, lets say that my romantic mush of a heart won't accept an ending like Chp. 15. Besides don't you think it's far better this way? I know I do!) Anyway your comments are always welcomed. and as for me. I am going to take a much needed break from angst. I just realized that recently me been rather angsty and that just isn't me. I a spoilt selfish naïve irritating brat *grin*  
  
But whateva PLS R&R 


End file.
